Los novios de mi hermano menor
by sunshinebunnyco
Summary: -Si eres capaz de vencerme saldré contigo… y si eres capaz de vencer a mis hermanos probablemente seas el amor de mi vida.- la enorme sonrisa con la que aquel endemoniado chiquillo decía aquello lo hacía parecer casi una broma, pero Monkey D. Luffy hablaba completa y totalmente en serio.¿El amor duele? Nunca esa frase se dijo de manera tan literal. Luffyxtodos yaoi, au moderno.
1. Conociendo a los cuñados

Resumen completo. -Si eres capaz de vencerme saldré contigo… y si eres capaz de vencer a mis hermanos probablemente seas el amor de mi vida.- la enorme sonrisa con la que aquel endemoniado chiquillo decía aquello lo hacía parecer casi una broma, pero no lo era, Monkey D. Luffy hablaba completa y totalmente en serio.

¿El amor duele? Nunca esa frase se dijo de manera tan literal como con aquel despreocupado muchacho.

Dos hermanos sobreprotectores, un Padre policía, un abuelo militar, un pequeño buscapleitos que no aceptará una cita a menos que le desafíes primero en combate… parecería una locura, y entonces ¿Por qué parece haber tantos locos en el mundo a últimas fechas?

¡Hola! Una historia más para mi lista de incoherencias… una comedia más pues para decirlo mejor. Aun tengo muchas historias que hacer (tengo cola pero me salto a otras porque si, por que YOLO) prometo que habrá de todo un poco pero de nada mucho… así que si no les gusta la variedad… pues ni modo XD esta idea nació de un video que me enseño mi gatito el día de hoy, y aunque ella quiere que siga con el Marco/Ace que aun le debo lo hare en otra ocasión, es su culpa por andarme mostrando videos que alimenten mi lado cómico(?)

Advertencias: Lenguaje moderado, Yaoi.

Esto es un Luffyxtodos, posible SaboxAce/AcexSabo y otras se irán revelando conforme avance.

* * *

Capitulo 1

Conociendo a los cuñados.

* * *

La escena ya era casi común, el menor de los D. suspirando con sus brazos cruzados mientras otro desafortunado chico salía huyendo por las escaleras del departamento donde vivía con sus dos hermanos mayores, su padre y su abuelo era el pan de todos los días, claro que no siempre había sido así, pero después de todo tampoco al menor le había interesado mucho aquello de las citas antes, las cosas, sin embargo siempre están en constante movimiento.

Luffy obviamente no se dejaría desanimar tan fácilmente, aquel pelirosado que ahora huía despavorido del lugar no le había atraído demasiado de principio, así que no se lamentaba tanto, pero esperaba un día poder encontrar a alguien que no saliera corriendo solo enfrentar a su familia, y por familia se refería principalmente a sus hermanos mayores Sabo y Ace, pues su abuelo y su padre rara vez se encontraban en casa.

En cualquier caso el pelirosado había durado casi 32 segundos completos en la puerta, aunque si eso había sido porque tenía un poco mas de agallas de las que había esperado en un principio o por que se había quedado paralizado del miedo no estaba muy seguro.

El pequeño era popular en la escuela por causar revuelo, no era un chico muy brillante ni demasiado atractivo, solo era en extremo carismático y un tanto impulsivo y caprichoso.

Ahí, ese era el detalle, si entrabas en la mira del pequeño solo había de dos sopas, o te convertías en su amigo o te enamorabas irremediablemente de él, aquello no había quien lo tuviera más claro que sus sobreprotectores hermanos, que no eran la excepción a los encantos del menor pero habían jurado proteger su dignidad a toda costa.

Además de su carisma lo único en lo que resaltaba Luffy era en los deportes y las peleas, adoraba causar peleas y por ello a pesar de caerle bien a casi todos se le había clasificado como uno de los 11 chicos mas problemáticos de la escuela, aunque debido a ese mismo carisma se había ganado el cariño de varios profesores eh incluso sería difícil que le expulsaran a pesar de todo.

Pero ese mismo carácter era que le hacía no molestarse con sus hermanos por espantarle a los pretendientes, después de todo si llegaba a comprometerse con alguien debía ser como mínimo alguien que pudiera ganarle en primer lugar a el mismo y como segundo que pudiera vencer a sus hermanos, esto último debido a que el mismo no había conseguido vencerles antes ni una sola vez… aunque no se daría por vencido obviamente.

El pelirosado no había logrado vencerlo a él, pero le había resultado tan gracioso que decidió darle una oportunidad, claro que aquello más que oportunidad había parecido masacre.

-Hola Sabo, olvide mis llaves, ¿Qué hay de cenar? Ah, el es Coby, me invito a salir, los dejo para que platiquen, tengo hambre, iré a ver que hay en el refrí.- Luffy no se había detenido a preguntar siquiera si el pecoso ya estaba en casa, se enteraría de cualquier manera eventualmente, ya se sabía la rutina bastante bien. Pasando de largo a la cocina se puso a rebuscar a ver que encontraba para picar.

Mientras que Luffy pasaba de largo el ojiazul había bloqueado el camino del menudo chico de cabello rosado, evitando así que entrase a la casa siquiera-Así que tu eres el cabrón que quiere salir con Luffy esta vez eh, ¿eh?- Dijo el chico rubio que había ido a atender la puerta pues Luffy había olvidado sus llaves, de nuevo.

-s. .s..sii… señor…-

-¿Que has dicho? No te escucho niñato.-

-q..q.q..qu..que sii… se.. señor…-

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre cabroncito de mierda?-

-Co…Co…Co…-

-¿Acaso eres gallina o porque cocoreas? Habla bien con un carajo.-

-¡Coby! ¡Me llamo Coby señor!-

-¿Coby? ¿Seguro? Porque para mí que cabroncito de mierda te va mucho mejor, si valoras tu vida yo te sugeriría correr…- la sonrisa ligeramente sádica del rubio había hecho que el chico de las gafas que ya de por si temblaba considerablemente se estremeciera aun mas, imposibilitándole hablar, Luffy observaba la escena bastante entretenido mientras mordisqueaba una manzana para matar el hambre, no fue hasta sentir una presencia detrás suyo que despego los ojos de ella.

\- ¿Qué hacen en la puerta ustedes dos?- Pregunto un adormilado pecoso desde detrás suyo, cuando regreso la mirada a la puerta está ya estaba cerrada y el rubio se desempolvaba las manos con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

-Nada, Sabo me espantaba otro pretendiente.- Dijo el chico soltando un suspiro y cruzándose de brazos, asomándose a la ventana para contemplar ligeramente divertido al tipo que huía despavorido de aquel lugar.

\- Che, no es justo, debieron avisarme, yo también tengo derecho a divertirme un rato.- protesto el pecoso quitándole la manzana de las manos al menor y dándole una mordida a esta antes de regresársela al pequeño, mirando distraído en la misma dirección que su hermano menor para observar el ultimo rastro rosado de huidizo terror.

-Me asegurare de que el próximo sea más tenaz entonces.- dijo el menor de los chicos riendo divertido.

Sabo le miro con reproche pero el moreno le ignoro por completo.- Preferiría que no trajeses "otro" son como alimañas, a este paso te pegaran alguna enfermedad rara, quizá deberías quedarte a estudiar en casa, entre Ace y yo podríamos darte tutorías- recrimino el rubio antes de dirigirse a la cocina, seguido por los otros dos.

-¡¿Ahh?! ¡Claro que no! Eso sería demasiado aburrido, además ya tengo a alguien más en mente.- en realidad lo de Coby nunca lo había considerado seriamente, pero tenía que ver la manera de deshacerse del chico antes de intentar las cosas con otra persona, aunque no le molestaba ser amigo de sus ex siempre prefería cortar las cosas claramente, pero con el del pelo rosa le había dado algo de flojera batallar, además de que tenía hambre.-Torao se ve como un chico interesante.- dijo sonriendo ampliamente al recordar al alto y delgado chico nuevo, su mirada penetrante y aquella sonrisa le habían llamado la atención, pero lo que más le había gustado de él era que ya en su primer día se había forjado una "buena" reputación al buscarle pleito a uno de los 11 y derrotarlo, Luffy estaba impaciente por enfrentarse a él y ver que tan bueno era en verdad.

-¿Quién jodidos es Torao?.- Intervino el pecoso no muy a gusto con la sonrisa enamorada que se había instalado en los labios del menor.

-Un chico nuevo, es bastante fuerte y muy apuesto.- ante aquellas palabras melosas los dos hermanos mayores no pudieron menos que hacer un gesto de desagrado y asco ¿Por qué era que a su hermanito debían de haber empezado a interesarle las personas de aquella manera? En verdad era mucho mejor cuando únicamente les buscaba pleito y no acababa declarándoseles (o haciendo que se le declarasen eventualmente) después de la pelea.

\- Hoy hay estofado de carne, pero si sigues hablando de cosas desagradables me asegurare de que tu trozo sea especialmente pequeño Luffy.- dijo el rubio completamente serio a lo que el menor solo inflo los cachetes de manera caprichosa y permaneció callado, la sonrisa del rubio había regresado a la normalidad ante aquel gesto.- buen chico.-

El estofado del rubio era realmente bueno, y como recompensa a portarse bien había obtenido dos trozos de carne para él solo, callarse sus comentarios a veces merecía la pena, pero aquello no quería decir en nada que iba a olvidarse de sus intenciones con el chico nuevo así como así, después de todo hacia mucho que no tenía la oportunidad de una buena pelea con un chico interesante… y después quizá de otras cosas.

Continuara…

* * *

El siguiente capítulo será lawlu, aunque no sé cuando haré el próximo capitulo xD aquí mis capítulos serán probablemente muy cortos, pero espero los disfruten igual. Gracias mil por leer y si comentan los amare mucho, pero nunca tanto como a mi gatito XP


	2. Golpes bajos

Iba a actualizar "casanova" primero pero al final eh acabado actualizando acá porque al gato se le antojo que ahora le gusta esta historia… y pues hay que darle gusto a quien manda(?) espero que disfruten.

* * *

Capitulo 2

Golpes bajos

* * *

De los dos chicos que estaban en la enfermería solo uno de ellos estaba realmente lastimado, y ni siquiera era por heridas de pelea… no realmente al menos.

-¿Dónde estoy?

-Oh, así que despertaste Monkey-ya…- el chico de cabellos obscuros que se había hallado leyendo un viejo ejemplar de National geographic, de los que ponían en la revistera de la enfermería junto con las revistas de chismes de hace dos años, bajo este un poco para sonreírle al muchacho recostado en la camilla.- Estas en la enfermería.- dijo como si aquello no fuera obvio o quizá pensara que el muchacho en la camilla fuera tonto.

-¿Y por qué estoy aquí?- tenia recuerdos difusos de haber retado a aquel mismo chico que ahora le acompañaba a una pelea, pero después de aquello todo estaba borroso, no podía ser que hubiera perdido tan humillantemente que ahora ni siquiera lo recordaba ¿O sí? ¿Cómo había dicho que se llamaba eso que el doctor de ese programa que a su papa le gustaba ver en las noches? ¿Aminacia?¿Algoritmo? no, no, eso eran matemáticas… ¿Amnesia? ¡Sí! ¡Eso era! Seguramente tenia amnesia traumática y ahora olvidaría su vida, a su familia y hasta a su perro… pero eso estaba mal, algo no cuadraba ahí… ah sí, él no tenía perros, el apartamento era muy chico y apenas les habían permitido comprar un gato que con tantas travesuras que le habían hecho se había vuelto bastante huraño… ah, pero si recordaba todo eso no podía tener amnesia… ah, entonces probablemente tampoco había perdido traumáticamente… justo cuando estaba por pensar alguna otra incoherencia la voz del otro le saco de aquel tren de pensamiento.

-Te has resbalado con una cascara de banana.- dijo el ojigris completamente serio, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo que algún idiota callera con algo tan cliché.

-¿A quién se le ocurre ir por ahí tirando su basura por ahí de esa forma?- reclamo el monito en la camilla alzando sus brazos y visiblemente agitado tras haber sido derrotado de manera tan estúpida.

-Me pregunto a quien…- dijo el otro con evidente sarcasmo que su compañero no había alcanzado a entender pues seguía quejándose de la poco consideración de la gente para con el bienestar de los demás alumnos siendo que el mismo había sido quien la tirase ahí en primer lugar. Aquello resultaba sin lugar a dudas bastante curioso y gracioso a la vez.- Bueno, siendo que te encuentras bien supongo que debería volver a clases.- continuó poniéndose en pie para marcharse, si bien le había cargado hasta la enfermería y se había quedado con él hasta ese momento no era mas de lo que realmente hubiera hecho por cualquier desgraciado ante la amenaza de una contusión cerebral ahora que comprobaba que el otro se encontraba completamente bien (nadie podía estar tan enérgico y tener algo mal a la vez) su presencia en el lugar ya no era requerida.

-¡¿Aahh?! ¡¿Tan pronto?! ¡¿Por qué?!

-Je.- con aquel chico probablemente había sonreído más de lo que en todo lo que llevaba de vida.- y yo que pensé que te habías olvidado de mi en tu cruzada ambientalista de entrenar monos para recoger todas las cascaras de banana del mundo.-

\- ¿Me estabas escuchando?- dijo el más bajo visiblemente sorprendido a lo que el otro moreno enarco una ceja cuestionante.- Normalmente la gente deja de escucharme después de los primeros 30 segundos que empiezo a hablar shishishi.- rió el chico como si aquello fuera lo más común del mundo y Law no pudo más que sonreír de manera casi condescendiente, vale que el chico pareciera un poco lento pero aunque incoherencias la mayoría de las cosas que decía sonaban realmente interesantes.- Torao realmente es gentil.- la amplia y amable sonrisa que aquel chico le mostrase en contraste con las expresiones casi infantiles que le había visto hasta el momento casi había hecho saltar ligeramente el corazón del aludido, casi, salvo por aquel extraño nombre.

-¿Quién jodidos es Torao?-

El chiquillo había parpadeado un par de veces antes de echarse a reír.- Ace ah dicho exactamente lo mismo ayer.- comento enjuagándose una pequeña lagrima del ojo derecho al recuperar el aliento tras aquella alegre carcajada en la que el más alto solo le había mirado seriamente sin entender la hilaridad del asunto, tampoco conocía al tal Ace.

Unos cuantos segundos después el menor había recordado que en ningún momento contestara la pregunta de el otro.-¡Tú!- dijo señalándole expresivamente con un dedo y el brazo estirado.

-¿Yo?- el súbito movimiento le había hecho sentirse casi asustado, pero intento no demostrarlo en su rostro.

-si tú.-

-¿yo qué?

\- ¡Tú eres Torao!-

-¡¿Ah?!- la cara de espanto de el ojigris al parecer al menor le había hecho gracia pues comenzaba a soltar una pequeña risa un tanto mas discreta.- ¿Quién te ah dado permiso de llamarme así?- dijo intentando recuperar la compostura.

-¿Necesitaba pedir permiso? A mi me parece bonito.-

\- El punto no es si es bonito o no.-

-¿No te parece bonito?- pregunto ladeando la cabeza lijeramente.

-Pues si pero…

-Bien, entonces esta decidido, Torao será.- dijo con una amplia sonrisa que de alguna manera le hacia sentir entre derrotado y cansado por alguna extraña razón, como si pelear con aquel chico no fuera a llevarle a ninguna parte.

-Por cierto, ¿Te gustaría ser mi novio?

De nuevo la cara de shock del ojigris había sido bastante graciosa, por alguna razón casi podía decir que las notorias ojeras comenzaban a crecerle aun mas solo con aquella conversación.

-¡¿Qué no apenas hace unas horas me has retado a una pelea?!

-Sí, ¿Y eso qué?- pregunto el menor rascándose una oreja distraído mientras el ojeroso se golpeaba la cara con la palma de la mano, aquel chico era imposible, ya podía saber desde ahora que sería un verdadero dolor de cabeza.- también puedes negarte si no quieres.- escucho decir al otro formando un ligero piquito.

-Ta-tampoco eh dicho eso.- murmuro el ojigris evidentemente nervioso, aquello había hecho que el menor sonriera de manera traviesa. Poniendose en pie Luffy intento dar un par de pasos en dirección ajena, pero el golpe que se había dado en la cabeza y todos los movimientos imprudentes de hacia unos momentos le habían causado la mala jugarreta de hacerle perder el equilibrio, de no haber sido por los agiles brazos del más alto se habría estampado irremediablemente contra el suelo. De nuevo. –Debes tener más cuidado.- Luffy escuchó la grave voz de quien le mantenía entre sus brazos sobre su cabeza y la cercanía con el cuerpo ajeno le había hecho latir el corazón más aprisa, al separarse ligeramente del otro y levantar su rostro la profundidad de aquellos ojos del color del acero le había atrapado y con la boca entreabierta se encontraba sonrojándose notoriamente, a decir verdad estar así de cerca de alguien mientras no fuera en una pelea le ponía demasiado nervioso, como si su ya de por si extraño cerebro decidiera apagarse con el calor que su cuerpo comenzaba a desprender.

-Lo… lo siento Torao…- El sonrojo de aquel chico le había hecho sonreír con bastante sorna, ¿Qué tan inocente se podía llegar a ser? Si solo le estaba sujetando y ya estaba completamente rojo, eso probablemente podía llegar a ser bastante entretenido.

-Está bien.- dijo el aludido ayudando a que el otro se sentase de nuevo en la camilla antes de darle un poco más de espacio para que respirase mejor.- Por cierto, supongo que no estaría mal aceptar salir contigo por un rato, aunque no prometo que dure mucho.- dijo el ojigris sonriendo de medio lado, si tan desesperado estaba aquel chiquillo por conseguir novio no veía porque no hacerle el favor, pero para su sorpresa al decir aquello el semblante del menor había cambiado completamente a uno casi aburrido, como si lo que había escuchado no era lo que quería.

-No.-

-¿no qué?- al parecer un requisito para estar con aquel mocoso era ser psíquico.

-Si piensas que durara poco no me interesa.- aquella verdad dicha de forma casi brutal le había sorprendido un poco al más alto, ¿Si el chico no estaba desesperado entonces por qué se comportaba así? Quizá solo había malinterpretado su franqueza, aunque tampoco pensaba que pudiera ser amor si era la primera vez que se hablaban – No necesito a ningún debilucho que se vaya a dar por vencido a la primera.-

Aquellas palabras le habían picado al ojigris en el ego.- No soy ningún debilucho…- estaba a punto de decir algo mas cuando una persona llamo a la puerta, tras unos segundos aquella se había abierto revelando a un muchacho de cabellos rubios con el uniforme de la academia militar de la localidad.

-¡Sabo! ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Luffy entre alegre y confundido.

-Vine a recogerte monito, hubiera venido Ace pero parece que esta detenido y Dragón no ah querido pagar la fianza- dijo el chico rubio con una enorme sonrisa acercándose a la camilla donde estaba sentado el menor, aunque si aura amena y agradable había cambiado completamente al ver al otro moreno sentado sospechosamente cerca de su hermanito menor.-¿Y este? – había preguntado en un tono despectivo mirando de arriba abajo al ojeroso que aun con el uniforme escolar lucia varios años más grande que su querido hermano y con todos esos tatuajes no era buena compañía seguramente.

\- Es Torao.- Aquello había hecho que el rubio recordara la conversación de la noche anterior y la mirada de odio que le dedicaba al ojigris solo se había intensificado, su mano por inercia se había posado en el mango de la espada que usaban en los entrenamientos de la academia militar y que con las prisas de ir a recoger al menor tras oír que este había sufrido un accidente no se había molestado a devolver a la armería, con aquello el menor de los morenos no había podido evitar reír un poco.- tranquilo Sabo, ya no me interesa ¿Por qué esta Ace detenido ahora?.- conociendo a su hermano sería algo como 'disrupción de la vía publica' ya fuera por un ataque de narcolepsia o alguna de sus "grandiosas" ideas para hacerse rico con poco esfuerzo.

El rubio se había relajado visiblemente ante aquellas palabras, no era poco común que su hermanito perdiera el interese en las cosas si estas no eran de su completo agrado, pero aun así no bajaba la guardia, tampoco era raro que recuperara ese mismo interés igual de facil.- Si es así supongo que está bien.- murmuró regresando su atención al menor eh ignorando la otra presencia en el cuarto por completo.-¿Ace? lo de siempre, ya sabes.- La narcolepsia entonces, decidió asintiendo.-¿Cómo te encuentras? Me han dicho que puedo llevarte a casa temprano si no te sientes bien, ¿Necesitas que te cargue?-

-Estoy bien pero preferiría irme a casa.- dijo con un gesto algo caprichoso que había hecho al rubio caer de inmediato.- aunque no necesito que me cargues… creo, no sé, quizá sería bueno que tome tu brazo, con por si acaso.-

\- ¿Te sientes mareado aun?- La voz del ojigris había sacado a los otros dos de su amena platica, si bien no tenía nada que hacer ahí y podría haber regresado a su salón de clases no lo había hecho, por alguna razón la presencia de aquel rubio le molestaba un poco ¿Quién era y por qué tanta confianza con Luffy? Según lo que podía adivinar por la platica vivían juntos o muy cerca, y si la escuela le había llamado en caso de emergencia debía ser alguna especie de familiar del menor ¿Un tío o primo quizá? No parecían consanguíneos pero no podía estar seguro realmente pues no conocía a los padres del menor.- Podría tomarte la presión antes de que te vayas.- dijo queriendo sonar como que solo le preocupaba el bien estar del menor y no que en realidad se sentía molesto de que el otro hubiera llegado a interrumpir y celoso al imaginarse al mas pequeño paseándose por la escuela del brazo de otro… espera un segundo ¡¿Celoso?! ¿Qué no apenas hace unos momentos había decidido que el chico era un dolor de cabeza? ¿Cómo es que ahora sentía pena de que ese dolor de cabeza no fuera suyo? Bueno aquello no importaba de momento, ya se lo preguntaría después.

Los ojos del azabache con la cicatriz bajo el ojo comenzaron a brillar notoriamente.- ¡¿Sabes hacer eso?! ¡Vaya! ¡Debes ser muy inteligente! ¿Verdad Sabo-nii?- el aludido asintió a regañadientes, ya más o menos se esperaba algo así de un momento a otro y estaba a punto de intervenir pero Luffy no le dejo.- pero no es necesario, Sabo cuidara de mi.- dijo con aquella enorme sonrisa infantil de cuando le había retado a una pelea y Law no sabía si sentirse molesto o… bueno, si , molesto, molesto era el sentimiento adecuado cuando viera al menor salir de la enfermería caminando del brazo de quien ahora más o menos intuía era su hermano pero que por lo que notaba no se comportaba del todo como tal.

No sabía cómo y no sabía porque, pero aunque al parecer había perdido la oportunidad del camino fácil al corazón de aquel mocoso por su pobre elección de palabras en aquel momento había surgido en él la necesidad de recuperar ese corazón, si por mero orgullo acaso.

* * *

Y bueno, hasta aquí Torao perdió su primera oportunidad con Luffy por idiota :P pero a ver qué pasa después.

No sé si el siguiente capitulo sea de nuevo lawlu o surja alguna nueva pareja... eh pensado en Zolu para el siguiente pero obvio con Law intentando ahora recuperar la atención del monito... no sé, a ver qué ocurre xD

muchas gracias por leer y los comentarios son amados


	3. Cena Familiar

¿Qué jodidos acabo de escribir? .-. enserio que ni yo se, creo que el gato me ah dado de su hierba gatera sin que yo me enterara… pero bueno, igual lo amo, por favor disfruten y comenten si tienen tiempo… espero no decepcionar.

* * *

Capitulo 3

Cena Familiar

* * *

En la amplia mesa para 6 personas que rara vez se encontraba tan llena como en aquel momento se hallaban sentados Garp en la cabecera, Luffy y Dragón a su derecha y Sabo y Ace a su izquierda, dejando la ultima silla libre.

La mesa de la familia D estaba repleta a más no poder, 20 cubetas de pollo frito mas complementos ¿Era aquello una ocasión especial o un banquete? Podría decirse que si de alguna forma, aunque en realidad no se trataba más que de una cena familiar normal para aquellos 5 hombres. Entre ellos nada menos que una cena de proporciones monumentales hubiera sido suficiente para comer medianamente en paz y aun así cuando comenzaran a vaciarse poco a poco (si por poco a poco uno se refiera a la velocidad media del sonido que en la atmósfera terrestre es de 343 m/s a 20°C de temperatura y con humedad al 50%) la batalla campal por la última pieza de pollo frito se había desarrollado en aquella ocasión entre  
padre eh hijo, los contendientes era Dragón y Ace.

Las reglas de mesa de aquella familia, al igual que las de muchas otras eran sagradas, solo que estas no incluían tonterías como comer con la boca cerrada o no hacer ruido al masticar, no, nada de eso, las reglas de la familia D eran mucho más simples de seguir y dictaban que no se podía tomar más comida de los paltones al centro de la mesa hasta dejar el propio plato limpio, tampoco era valido robar lo que estaba en los platos ajenos, y lo más importante el primero en tocar la comida la reclamaba como suya.

Claro que para aquello ultimo había una excepción, si dos o más personas encajaban su tenedor en la misma pieza de comida al mismo tiempo entonces se entraba en la fase comúnmente conocida como "Batalla de voluntades" en la que nadie más que los involucrados podían interrumpir, sobre todo si aquella pieza de comida resultaba ser la última como en aquella ocasión.

La lucha de miradas amenazantes hubiera podido espantar al más valiente, desviar la mirada primero era sinónimo de derrota pues la ferocidad de las miradas que batallaban en medir su poderío eran únicamente equiparable a la que se desataba en el plato entre los tenedores que jalaban el trofeo ya fuera a un lado o al otro del platón. Si la voluntad no era suficiente se entraba a la fase de batalla verbal.

-Suelta maldito mocoso, como adulto consumo mas energía por lo que esa pieza de pollo me corresponde por derecho.-  
-Ni en sueños viejo, soy un adolecente en pleno desarrollo, le necesito más que tu.-  
-¿Acaso quieres que te castigue sin cenar una semana?-  
-Como si tú cocinaras, no puedes amenazarme con eso.-  
-Aun así podría castigarte.-  
-inténtalo si puedes.-

En el momento de la comida cualquier lazo afectivo entre padre eh hijos o entre hermanos o cualquier otra relación existente quedaba completa y totalmente anulado, no existía el respeto más que hacia los alimentos.

Dentro de la pelea verbal el pecoso había logrado halar con especial fuerza la pieza de pollo restante y esta habíase zafado del tenedor ajeno saliendo disparada ante la horrorizada mirada de los presentes, pero en un rápido movimiento el pecoso tomo su plato y alcanzo a salvar aquel trofeo, aun cuando el mismo hubiera caído estrepitosamente de espaldas en la silla su mano se alzaba con el plato en alto y el pedazo de pollo sobre este intacto, una victoria limpia y bien merecida, todos habían estado de acuerdo en eso.

-Por cierto Ace, ¿No se supone que estabas preso?- preguntó Luffy sobándose el crecido abdomen tras aquella rica cena.

-Si, pero me han dejado ir tras convencerles de que echaran una mirada a mi expediente medico.- dijo el aludido mientras masticaba lo que restaba de aquella comida que había consumido en 3 bocados.- Aunque no hubiera sido necesario si "alguien".- continuó el pecoso mirando a Dragón acusadoramente.- hubiera atendido mi llamada y dicho que me soltaran.-

-Si cargaras tu identificación medica eso no te sucedería.- Dijo el patriarca de aquella familia sin inmutarse ante la mirada de acusación del mayor de sus hijos, respondiendo a aquella con el semblante severo que había hecho a el chico de las pecas pensarse mejor las cosas ahora que no era comida sobre lo que discutían-

-Sí, sí, lo lamento padre.- dijo Ace aun con restos de comida en la boca en una disculpa no muy sincera (estaba resentido de que nadie hubiera ido a recogerle y las pequeñas risas de sus hermanos no ayudaban a mejorar su humor) pero que había sido suficiente para el policía. Dragón era el jefe de la comisaria de la ciudad y con una llamada suya hubiera bastado para que lo soltaran, pero el mayor sostenía que no debía hacerse uso de los lazos familiares en busca de beneficios personales, de manera que aun si Ace gritaba o pataleaba que era su hijo no habría quien lo fuera a dar un trato especial en la comisaria solo por ello, de hecho probablemente aquello solo fuera a empeorar su situación así que normalmente cuando llegaba a caer detenido se guardaba aquello para sus adentros.

-Si te metieras a la militarizada no tendrías esa clase de problemas.- Comentó Garp haciendo que todos los presentes pusieran la cara en blanco, ahí iba de nuevo el abuelo con aquello, siendo un oficial de alto rango no paraba de insistir que al menos uno de sus nietos siguiera sus pasos en el ejercito, ya que hijo no había querido.

\- O quizá lo castigaran por dormir en medio de los entrenamientos, dudo que la militarizada sea buen remedio a la narcolepsia abuelo.- Intervino el rubio que sentado entre el pecoso y el abuelo de los chicos sonreía ampliamente, ante aquello Garp había tenido que mala gana que era verdad, a pesar de que solo fuera momentáneamente de alguna manera Sabo se había ganado el favor de su abuelo al no rechazar el servicio militar aunque le había tocado bola blanca (le era opcional llevarlo a cabo), Aunque todos ahí sabían que el rubio se encontraba sirviendo de momento únicamente para hacer currículum hasta que tuviera edad suficiente de entrar en la escuela policiaca, ya que el sueño de este era convertirse en policía al igual que Dragón.

De los 3 chicos que vivían en aquel apartamento Sabo era probablemente el más apegado al jefe de policía que era su padre en todo menos sangre. Quizá era así porque había sido el patriarca de los D quien le había salvado del accidente que hacía 11 años dejara marcado su rostro y su cuerpo, dejándole huérfano, también había sido aquel hombre quien le adoptara y convirtiera en parte de aquella familia que tan cálidamente le había recibido como parte de ellos sin demasiadas preguntas, de cualquier forma a Garp le gustaba hacerse ilusiones de que quizá experimentando los entrenamientos el rubio cambiara de opinión decidiera meterse a militar, tenia buena madera para ello y era lo más cercano a ver sus sueños cumplidos, porque con los otros dos cabeza de chorlito de sus nietos no había posibilidad alguna, ¿Quizá debería esperar a tener bisnietos? No planeaba morir en ningún fututo cercano así que probablemente esa fuera su más cercana esperanza antes de pensar en rehabilitar a uno de los otros dos o esperar a que Sabo cambiara de opinión.

La comida había terminado hacia más de media hora, pero la sobremesa al igual que la cena solía ser algo extensa cuando se encontraban todos reunidos pues esto no solía ser algo demasiado común, para empezar Garp solía ausentarse d meses a la vez debido a su trabajo y aunque se suponía que Dragón tenía dos día de descanso semanales estos normalmente se reducían a uno o ninguno pues siendo el jefe de la policía local y además en extremo comprometido a su trabajo y deber con la comunidad no era poco común verle trabajar innumerables horas extras y solo ir a casa para dormir y cambiarse de ropa. Si acaso recalentaba algo de comida y veía algún programa de televisión mientras los chicos hacían sus deberes o dormían, pues para la hora en la que se aparecía regularmente estos ya habían cenado. Aquella por tanto era ocasión bastante alegra a pesar de las usuales riñas.

-¿A quien toca lavar los trastes?- Pregunto de pronto Dragón a los 3 muchachos.

-¡Zafo!- los dos pelinegros se habían apresurado a gritar pensando que quizá fuera su turno y con ello pudieran librarse del quehacer, el rubio solo rodo los ojos, era su turno de cualquier manera así que no se había puesto a participar en aquel juego sin sentido.

-Bien.- dijo el padre de los chicos observando la escena con una ligera sonrisa.- Luffy, tu recoge la mesa, Ace ayuda a secar y guardar.- Los mencionados habían hecho sonidos de protesta y queja pero igualmente habían obedecido, y mientras el menor de los hermanos botaba los restos a la basura y dejaba los trastos en el fregadero el rubio les enjabonaba y enjuagaba, dejándoles después a un lado para que el pecoso los secara.

Cuando el más chico terminara de recoger la mesa sin embargo solo habían quedado los otros dos en la cocina, recoger la mesa era en realidad lo menos pesado y Luffy se había ido a su cuarto a jugar con el Nintendo mientras Dragón y Garp veían "Dr. House" en la sala.

-Hoy conocí al dichoso Torao.- Comentó Sabo haciendo que Ace casi botara el plato que estaba secando en aquel momento, aquello no era justo, era el segundo que le tocaba al rubio sin estar el presente.

-¿Y?- al pecoso le había sido ligeramente difícil disimular la molestia en su voz y el rubio sonriendo ligeramente había decidido a molestarlo un poco mas.

-Pues nada, tenía lindos ojos.- el gruñido que el otro soltase ante aquel comentario le había hecho reír un poco.- ¿Celoso Ace? – murmuro volteando su atención al otro con una sonrisa de medio lado.

\- No, que va, sácaselo de encima a Luffy, adelante.- el tono poco disimulado de capricho en la voz del mayor era más que cómico.

-Eres tan predecible a veces A.- murmuro el rubio antes de tomar el rostro del pelinegro con una mano enguantada y húmeda, acercándose a robar un beso de aquellos labios sin impórtale que pudieran descubrirles, el peligro de aquello solo hacía de aquel contacto prohibido mucho mas delicioso para el rubio, aunque aquello había hecho sonrojar visiblemente al pecoso que parecía haberse vuelto de piedra pero tras la separación del casto beso miraba nervioso la puerta de la cocina como si fuera a abrirse de un momento a otro.-Sabes que eres el único pelinegro con el que fantaseo.-

La cara algo fastidiada pero aun evidentemente roja del otro no le había hecho menos que sonreír.-ah, así que es pelinegro ¿Algún otro dato que quieras compartir conmigo? Su talla de calzado quizá.- Sabo rio un poco ante los celos que al parecer aun no lograba aplacar pero que hacían que el pecoso resultase aun mas adorable de lo que normalmente.

-No mucho, Luffy dice que ah perdido el interés pero sabes que eso no es algo por lo cual fiarse.- Dijo el rubio volviendo a su trabajo de lavar los trastes.- el tipejo es mala compañía, eso es seguro, está lleno de tatuajes y perforaciones, pinta de pandillero y sádico, aun no reviso sus antecedentes penales pero si ah estado de compañero tuyo de celda no me sorprendería.- Ace giro los ojos antes aquel último comentario por parte de su hermano pero entendía que era un tipo no deseable para su queridísimo Luffy.- Se supone que solo es dos años mayor que Lu, pero yo le calcularía muchos más, ya sabré mas de el mañana de cualquier forma.- El pecoso solo asintió, era rutina del rubio checar los antecedentes penales y record académico de todos los pretendientes que su hermano menor llegara a tener (Si bien su padre siempre decía de no abusar de los contactos que tenían de alguna forma a aquel siempre le permitía usarlos para aquello, menudo dos caras resultaba a veces, hablando de favoritismos) no dejarían a su hermanito en manos de algún malviviente después de todo.

-¿Deberíamos decirle al viejo aprovechando que está aquí?- pregunto Ace.

-¿Para qué? Aun no sabemos si Luffy saldrá con el tipo, su último novio fue aquel pelirrojo hace casi 6 meses ¿No?-

-¿No había sido Zoro?-

-Verdad… creo…- el rubio intento hacer memoria.- aunque siempre pensé que solo era su amigo.-

-Ahora que lo mencionas no estoy seguro si alguna vez salió de la friendzone.-

Si se era inteligente lo mejor para iniciar una relación con el menor de los D. era iniciar como su amigo, pues aunque no le molestaba si sus hermanos amenazaban incluso de muerte a sus pretendientes con sus amigos no era así, no les permitía hablarles mal ni cualquier otra cosa, aunque el peliverde probablemente no lo planeara, no parecía la clase de sujeto capaz de llevar esos razonamientos complejos a cabo.

-¿Deberíamos preguntarle a Luffy?-

-No, Zoro está contigo en la militarizada, ¿No? Podrías preguntarle a él.- dijo el pecoso y el rubio le dedico una mirada un tanto incomoda ante aquella idea.

-Estamos en diferentes escuadrones gracias al cielo, y no, no podría preguntarle.- se digno a decir al ver que el otro no captaba porque lo miraba de aquella manera.

-¿Por qué no?-

-¡¿No lo recuerdas?!-

-No.-

El rubio soltó un suspiro mientras terminaba de enjuagar los trastes, aquel era el último plato.- Zoro fue el primero con el que probamos "eso" ¿Recuerdas?- los colores se le subieron a la cara al pecoso ante aquel recuerdo y todo lo que había ocurrido a causa de aquello.- Ah.- fue la única respuesta que tuvo mientras observaba con cara de bobo al otro quitarse los guantes y limpiar el fregadero ahora vacio salvo por algunos rastros de espuma. Los recuerdos de aquella incomoda situación hacia unos meses asaltándoles a ambos.

/Flashback 3 meses atrás/

Aquel peliverde había demostrado el interés en su hermano pequeño múltiples veces pero dado que Luffy insistía en que Zoro era solo un amigo no les estaba permitido tratarle mal o tomar algún otro tipo de acciones, después de todo su trabajo como hermanos mayores consistía en proteger la virtud eh integridad del menor, no en aislarlo de el mundo y convertirlo en un niño mimado sin amigos (bueno, quizá solo lo segundo) debían admitir que el chico no era del todo desagradable, pero aquel marcado interés por su hermanito no podía pasar desapercibido, no estaban en contra de aquella amistad pero había que evitar que esta se desarrollara en algo más.

Algo tenía que hacerse, "había que desviar su atención" no sabían bien de quien había sido la idea, ¿Ace o Sabo? Quien sabe… por todo lo que sucedía en aquella casa podía haber sido hasta idea de Luffy, no era poco común por parte del monito entrar en una conversación por mitad sin saber siquiera del tema que giraba y comenzar a lanzar comentarios o sugerencias a diestra y siniestra. Que de cualquier forma siempre escuchaba solo la mitad de lo que se le decía.

Como fuera, la idea estaba dada pero ahora había que llevarla a ejecución ¿Hacia quien podían desviar su atención? El tipo aunque agradable era tan distraído que no sabían de ningún otro chico o chica que le gustase y fuera a ayudarlos con aquello, así pues el paso más obvio era el de la seducción, pero ahora, ¿Quién de los dos la llevaría a cabo?

-Deberías ser tu Ace, es obvio que si le gusta Luffy debe sentir predilección por los morenos pelinegros.- sentencio el rubio rápidamente.

-¿eh? No, no, seguro que lo que le gusta de el no es su cabello si no su sonrisa o una de esas bobadas., tu sonrisa es más amena.- respondió el pecoso antes de añadir rápidamente.- bueno, cuando quieres.- ante la media sonrisa algo torcida que se dibujaba en el rostro del rubio con el mero afán de contradecirle.

-Nah, igual creo que deberías se tu, tu cintura es mucho mejor.- aquel comentario había hecho al pecoso sobresaltarse ligeramente.- y tu cuerpo es mucho más apetecible…- el tono algo bajo como el rubio dijera aquello ultimo había hecho al pecoso sonrojarse.

\- P-pues tus piernas son mejores y más largas…- había dicho ya un tanto nervioso el pelinegro.

-Pero tu trasero es mejor.- aquello estaba divirtiendo visiblemente al rubio aunque no tanto a su hermano mayor.

-¿Qué tal si se declaran de una buena vez entre ustedes dos y dejan de buscar formas de joderme la vida y las relaciones?- escucharon la voz del menor de los D desde la parte superior de la litera que normalmente era ocupada por el pecoso pero que a veces Luffy usaba cuando quería jugar algún juego de terror en el DS por ser la parte más obscura de la casa durante el día, y aunque a ambos se les había partido el corazoncito al escuchar aquel comentario no habían entendido ni pizca de lo que su hermanito en verdad había querido decir porque aunque ellos no lo supieran el chico se refería a que por culpa de andar escuchando su tonta discusión había tomado una mala decisión en cuanto a que atuendo escoger en su cita con Castiel y se había perdido la foto del capítulo ya que en ese momento se encontraba jugando corazón de melón en el único lugar donde sus hermanos no lo verían ni molestarían por jugar un juego tan marica.

Pero para los mayores aquella había sido la primera vez que el menor les reclamara por querer espantarle a un pretendiente, lo cual hacia al peliverde muchísimo más peligroso, ahora definitivamente había que hacer que el interés de este por su hermano menor desapareciera. Estaba decidido.

Al final habían recurrido al imparcial eh incorruptible piedra papel y tijeras, y como Ace "puño de fuego" era imbatible campeón de este la suerte del rubio había dictado que en esa ocasión el seria la carnada.

Para esto habían acordado invitar a cenar al peliverde una noche que su hermanito no se encontraba en casa pues había ido a visitar al tío Shanks en la ciudad vecina por el fin de semana, los otros dos habían alegado tener demasiados deberes para ir, aunque en realidad ya se tenían todo planeado, durante la cena Sabo había rozado la mano del menor por accidente en la mesa, disculpándose con una de sus mas radiantes sonrisas afectando a más de uno de los morenos presentes, la tarde había sido más que amena hasta que el pecoso tuviera que salir, en realidad se suponía que cuidara a que Dragón no llegase a interrumpir de improviso, pero además comenzaba a sentirse un poco celoso al ver la manera un poco descarada como su hermano coqueteaba con Zoro ya tocando uno de sus brazos al hablar, pidiendo permiso para mirar sus pendientes y rosando la mejilla ajena tras aquello o lanzando una que otra sonrisa bastante sugerente tras algún comentario picante.

Cuando el pecoso saliera del apartamento el rubio no había desaprovechado el tiempo, de inmediato se había acercado al peliverde para invitarle a pasar a la sala.- ¿Has dicho que serias nuevo recluta empezando en Agosto?- el rubio llevaba en aquel entonces 6 meses en el servicio militar y en agosto cumpliría los 7.

-Sí, aunque no pienso hacer más del tiempo necesario.-

-Aun así seré tu superior durante al menos 5 meses 'cadete'- la mano del rubio se había posado en el hombro ajeno, logrando hacer que este se sobresaltara ligeramente, aunque le pesara admitirlo disfrutaba un poco de aquello, el normalmente serio y callado peliverde le había regalado más de una esplendida sonrisa durante la velada y el poder percibir aquel nerviosismo en el chico alimentaba un poco aquel lado de él al que le gustaba fastidiar a la gente y quizá algo mas…-¿Sabes que normalmente deberías obedecer cualquier orden que te dé?- el tono algo seductor en el que había susurrado aquello al oído ajeno mientras le rodeaba con uno de sus brazos por la cintura desde la espalda del mas bajo habían provocado un visible estremecimiento en el moreno, aquello le estaba gustando demasiado para su propio bien y el de el chico, todo aquello debía ser solo un estratagema, entonces porque se sentía ligeramente excitado al recorrer el abdomen del más joven y sentir aquellos bien marcados músculos aun por encima de la ropa… bueno, quizá era que le recordaban a los de cierto pelinegro.

La puerta del frente se había abierto en aquel momento, haciendo que se separasen bruscamente, Dragón entraba al apartamento arrastrando un bulto que adivinaban era Ace, el idiota se había quedado dormido mientras vigilaba.

No estaban seguros si la estrategia había funcionado del todo porque al parecer ahora el peliverde no solo mostraba interés en el menor de los D ahora, ciertamente para el rubio se había vuelto un poco incomodo estar en la misma habitación que Zoro desde entonces, ni que decir que estar a solas era impensable. Había incluso llegado a decirle que tenía una relación secreta con Ace (que era verdad) y por ello no podía corresponder a sus sentimientos, pero Sabo no habían contado con la obstinación de aquel muchacho a la hora de recibir negativas, ahora entendían más o menos a Luffy al mandarle a la friendzone, el chico no era del todo malo pero era demasiado cabezota.

/fin del flashback/

Los dos chicos en la cocina se miraban un poco incómodos.- ¿Aun no se rinde contigo?- pregunto un ligeramente incomodo Ace.

-Ni con Luffy.- Fue la respuesta del rubio tras soltar un suspiro.

-¿Seguro que le has dicho lo nuestro?- el pecoso inflaba las mejillas como si pensara que el otro le mentía.

-Solo un millón de veces, no me lo cree, ¿Qué se supone que haga? ¿Besarte frente a él o algo?- la cara del pecoso le demostraba que algo mas o menos así esperaba.- Ace… ya sé que puedo llegar a ser un poco cínico…- viendo la expresión del moreno se corrigió enseguida.- bueno, MUY cínico, pero ¿Cuando esperas que te bese frente a él? ¿Durante uno de los entrenamientos frente a media escuela militar? ¿O cuando viene a casa frente a nuestro hermanito?- se suponía que lo de ellos era un secreto, mas por preocupación a lo que pudieran decir su padre y su abuelo que por otra cosa y mas por parte del rubio, que si por el pecoso fuera ya hasta la vecina se habría enterado, aunque en realidad era más fácil que lo supiera la vecina a que lo supiera su familia pues esta a veces les espiaba por la ventana cuando ellos se daban sus escapadas nocturnas al coche del rubio.

-Pues como tu veas, a mi me da igual.- dijo el pelinegro en un tono de novia caprichosa a la que no le daba igual.

-Bueno, ya, lo hare la próxima vez que venga.- murmuro el rubio un tanto rendido, no quería que el otro se molestara de verdad con él, era demasiado blandengue cuando se trataba del pecoso.

-Nah, en realidad no quiero.- dijo sacándole la lengua a su hermano de manera traviesa, en realidad no le importaba tanto que ocultaran su relación, aquello le daba un toque de peligro a las cosas bastante agradable, pero no le gustaba que el otro le negase ningún capricho, estaba acostumbrado a que el ojiazul le consecuentara casi en todo.-De cualquier forma habrá que asegurarnos de que ese "Torao" no se convierta en un problema más. Ya nos preocuparemos de nuestra situación marital después.-

.

.

.

Continura.

* * *

Dios, soy pésima haciendo a Zoro ._. Alguien máteme u.u se que no ah salido mucho Luffy aquí y ni que mencionar a los otros… pero es para que conozcan un poco de transfondo(¿?)

Bueno ya, prometo que en el próximo capítulo volvemos al Lawlu XD lo del zolu queda en pendiente hasta el otro capitulo.

P.D. amo al gatito gordo.

* * *

Laura: Pues yo pienso que Luffy es un bastante malvado por eso es así en la mayoría de mis historias, eso de que no mata a una mosca no me lo creo XD aunque quizá es verdad y no la mate el pero consiga a alguien que lo haga por el… es que no se, si bien es verdad que puede ser muy lindo con la gente que quiere también es muy convenenciero y más que nada creo que es un espíritu libre de fuertes convicciones, hace lo que quiere no porque esté bien o mal si no porque es lo que desea y está dispuesto a aceptar la consecuencias de ello, al menos eso es lo que yo pienso, por parte de Torao creo que las cosas le van batallar un poco por parte de Luffy también, pero eso es lo que hace que un buen reto tenga mayor interés(?) igual Luffy no se con quien valla a quedar al final… quizá se quede a vestir santos si todo sale de acuerdo a lo que sus hermanos quieren XD gracias por leer y comentar, aprecio mucho que sigas mis historias en verdad *corazoncito*

One piece fan.: Pues acción lo que se dice acción no hubo, pero quizá en capítulos posteriores, lo del zolu como dije creo que quedara en pendiente de momento pero si habrá… si quieres acción entre Sabo y Ace te recomiendo mi otro fic que se llama "casanova" ahí si hay acción de verdad entre ellos XD pero bueno, muchísimas gracias por leer y comentar.


	4. Deberes

Pues nada, aquí seguimos, con una capitulo mayormente dedicado a Law y sus nacientes sentimientos de doncel (?) por favor disfruten u.u

* * *

Capitulo 4

Deberes

* * *

Por algún motivo no podía sacarse de la cabeza a ese altivo monito.

No era amor, estaba seguro, Law no creía en esas cosas. Quizá fuera simplemente deseo, después de investigar un poco las cosas se había enterado que el pelinegro tenía más de un admirador en aquella escuela (por no decir un club de fans completo presidido por un tal Bartolomeo que de momento se hallaba fuera de la ciudad) y que además de ser bastante cotizado también era alguien sumamente difícil de obtener, si bien tenia montones de pretendientes solo unos cuantos habían podido llegar a considerarse seriamente como sus "Novios" de manera oficial y con inicial en mayúscula, un tal Eustass Kid y un supuesto Pandaman, aunque no estaba muy seguro de aquello ultimo pues el único capaz de afirmar aquel rumor había sido un chico narigón del que todos los demás decían no debía fiarse. Podría haber ido a preguntarle a Luffy directamente pero no iba a hacer eso.

Por lo que se decía realmente debía de contarse afortunado de que aquel chico le hubiera retado a una pelea, mas aun el que hubiera podido ganarla sin salir lastimado, aquello casi le parecía más difícil de creer que el rumor de Pandaman, el chico lucia tan enclenque y pequeño que la primera vez que le viera pensó que se trataba de un chico de secundaria en lugar de un preparatoriano. De hecho aun no se creía que estuvieran en el mismo grado y atribuía mas aquella mala fama del menor a los sobre protectores hermanos de los que ya había podido "conocer" a uno de ellos; si por conocer uno entiende intentar ser intimidado para después ignorar su presencia monumentalmente.

De cualquier forma no se sacada a aquel chiquillo de la cabeza, y es que cuando no se sorprendía a si mismo mirándolo durante las clases (para su suerte estaban en el mismo salón) o buscándole con la mirada en el patio se encontraba pensando en el, ¿Cómo era que un chico tan aparentemente poco interesante, torpe, común, simplón y revoltoso podía resultarle a alguien ligeramente atractivo?, lo viera por donde lo viera no lo comprendía, aquellos ojos grandes y expresivos que a algunos podrían resultarles atrayentes para el no eran más que comunes ¿Cuantos chicos no tenían ojos cafés en el mundo? el cabello del muchacho era seco como la paja y de un negro mate indomable, no se le podría considerar de aquellos que anunciaban en los típicos comerciales del shampoo, su piel si bien tenía un agradable bronceado debido a los retozos que le había observado dar bajo el sol lejos estaba de ser suave o tersa, no solo estaba aquella cicatriz bajo su ojo, también una innumerable cantidad de raspones, cicatrices, moretones y otros daños menores que se amontonaban en aquella piel debido a las peleas (amistosas o no) y juegos bruscos a los que aquel chiquillo estaba acostumbrado.

La estatura del chico era lo que podría considerarse apenas promedio, casi baja, su constitución era más que nada fibrosa y siempre le veía con algún vendaje o parchazon, si acaso aquello ultimo habría sido lo que más lógicamente habría podido pensar que le llamaba la atención de aquel chiquillo, pues no podía verle sin sentir el irreprimible impulso de ir y decirle que tal o cual vendaje estaba mal hecho y ofrecerse a arreglarlo, no era que se preocupase por él, que va, pero tenía una fuerte obsesión compulsiva por los vendajes mal puestos y las curaciones mal hechas y el otro le fastidiaba la vista solo de verle así, para el ojigris lo mismo hubiera dado que no se pusiera ninguna curación si lo iba a hacer de manera tan precaria. De alguna forma se había convertido en la enfermera oficial de aquel chiquillo, no sabía si alegrarse o deprimirse por ello. Pero regresando al físico del chicuelo este no era nada fuera de lo común, quizá fuera atlético y agradable a la vista hasta cierto punto pero nada increíble, así que si no era una atracción física no se explicaba muy bien como era que su pulso se aceleraba cada que aquel muchacho le sonreía de esa manera llena de confianza y ligeramente altiva, porque si, ya había aprendido a reconocer cada una de las sonrisas del muchacho; desde la inocente que cautivaba a medio mundo, la alegre y despreocupada que compartía con sus amigos, la nerviosa de cuando los maestro le pedían la tarea y no la había hecho y aquella un poco menos común que reflejaba completa determinación y hasta un poco de algo un tanto más obscuro de cuando se enfrentaba a algún reto, aquella ultima probablemente fuera la que más le gustaba, no sabía si por que era la primera que había conocido o porque era una con la que podía identificarse más, pero era la que luciera cuando le había retado a esa primera batalla, en realidad debía admitir que a pesar de su menuda apariencia el aura que el chico proyectaba había sido algo bastante imponente hasta el momento en que resbalara de manera tan ridícula, aquel accidente le había restado, al menos a sus ojos, cualquier seriedad.

-Torao.- escucho al pequeño llamarle, era ya la hora de la salida y había estado por marcharse a casa, el pequeño le había llamado y ahora se acercaba a él separándose de su grupo de amigos habitual por un momento.

-Trafalgar.- corrigió el ojigris un poco encrespado por aquel apodo, si dejaba que el otro lo utilizaba ahora después no se desharía de él.

-Tra... fal... traff...- intento el muchacho un par de veces.- bueno, no importa, ah dicho mi padre que puedes ir a casa cualquier día de esta semana.- dijo el chico con una de sus amplias sonrisas, apenas unos días antes el más alto le había recordado del trabajo en equipo que debían realizar para la siguiente semana y como su padre no le dejaba ir a casa de gente que no conociera personalmente (y por personalmente se refería a que Sabo y Ace conocieran) lo más lógico había sido pedir permiso a que el ojigris fuera a casa a hacer la tarea, en realidad siendo que uno de sus hermanos ya conocía al ojeroso (y por conocer se refería a que le había saludado) hubiera podido obtener permiso si lo hubiera deseado, pero el ir a algún lugar a hacer la tarea no merecía el berrinche, si hubiera sido ir a comer por otra parte... pero como fuera, la tarea bien podían hacerla en cualquier lugar.

-Supongo que iré mañana después de clases Sr. Luffy.- a pesar de ser compañeros de clase le llamaba de aquella manera tan formal pues no acostumbraba a tomarse libertades fuera de lugar y mucho menos iba a llamarle de la forma tan vergonzosa como le decía en su fuero interno cuando se imaginaba cosas demasiado cursis para admitirles, mugiwara-ya… o algún otro apodo.

-Ok, ah, aunque mañana tengo una cita con Kiddy para devolverle unos juegos que me prestó.- el monito no había dicho aquello en tono romántico, de hecho probablemente solo se refiriera a un compromiso adquirido, aun así el ojigris se había puesto celoso del tal Kiddy, aunque obviamente no fuera a admitirlo.- pero no demorare mucho, te mandare un mapa para que sepas llegar y te veo ahí después de las 5 ¿Está bien?- dijo el chico apenas esperando la confirmación del más alto antes de volver a su grupo de amigos corriendo a toda prisa.

Quizá no debería pensar mucho en eso, pero con la información que había adquirido esos días, con la manía del chiquillo de ponerle apodos a la gente y viéndolo en ese momento a lo lejos pedirle a cierto peliverde que le hiciera caballito hasta la salida de la escuela se cuestionaba justo que tan sanos se habrían vuelto sus gustos... casi 3 segundos había conseguido pensar en eso antes de que Luffy se diera cuenta de la mirada que aun estaba en el, voltease primero confundido y después con una radiante sonrisa que le había hecho dar un ligero salto en el pecho a su corazón y se despidiera de él con la mano ya encima de el chico con pelo de pasto que le llevaba en hombros. Maldecía cada fibra de su cuerpo que solo le había dejado devolver la despedida de manera bastante sosa y apenada.

No sabía que le veía a ese chico, no era una atracción física, quizá solo fuera orgullo, o ego, o desafío... definitivamente, definitivamente no era amor. No, Trafalgar Law no se había enamorado antes y no empezaría ahora con un mocoso, por muy adorable que dicho mocoso fuera, definitivamente no admitiría que aquello fuera amor.

* * *

Bueno, salió un poco corto por que por idiota se me borro la mitad del capítulo y tuve que reescribirlo y pues ya, en el próximo capítulo quizá o quizá no pongo el breve encuentro de Luffy con Kid, pero más que seguro Law visita la casa de Luffy, que comiencen las apuestas de si su interés durara más allá de conocer bien a Ace y Sabo(?)

P.D. Todos sabemos que Law está en negación (?)


	5. Juegos y demoras

Ya eh decidido con quien quedara Luffy al final (al principio no estaba segura)... pero como soy malvada no se los diré, solo el gatito gordo lo sabe.

* * *

Cap. 5

Juegos y demoras.

* * *

El pelirrojo esperaba ahí desde hacía 10 minutos, sabia a la perfección que el menor llegaría tarde por lo que no se había molestado en llegar a tiempo tampoco, ambos eran tan impuntuales que aquello nunca había representado un impedimento real pero por lo mismo generalmente acordaban de verse en lugares donde fuera sencillo el matar el tiempo esperando, el salón de Árcade que estaba situado a medio camino entre la preparatoria de Luffy y la universidad a la que asistía Kid siendo su sitio preferido, con 4 años de diferencia realmente no habían coincidido nunca en el instituto y en realidad su encuentro había sido más bien fortuito, Luffy se hallaba jugando Street figther y aunque usaba al patético de Dhalsim parecía estarle yendo bastante bien, pero como el quería jugar ese mismo juego había tenido que darle una buena lección usando a Akuma... y pues no importaba en nada que hubiera perdido 14 veces seguidas por que la 15 era la que contaba después de todo, casualmente siendo en la única que había ganado.

-¡Kiddy!- La alegre voz del monito que se acercaba al más alto agitando sus manos emocionado y con una enorme sonrisa le había sacado de sus remembranzas, solo verle así de feliz le hacia sonreír.

-Que tal enano ¿Te han gustado los juegos?-

-Los eh acabado casi todos, Catherine ah sido interesante, aunque no le eh podido jugar mucho.- el pelirrojo sonrió ante aquello, sabía de antemano que al menor le gustaban aquella clase de juegos que mezclaban temas de aventuras y romance, aquel en particular también contenía una dosis de terror lo que le hacía especialmente interesante, pero sabia más que bien que el pequeño no le jugaría frente a sus hermanos, estos siendo tan protectores como eran jamás le habrían dejado jugar una cosa así (debido al "leve" contenido sexual de este) así que probablemente le había estado jugando a escondidas, lo que conociendo a la familia de aquel monito seguramente no había resultado tarea fácil.

-Podrías venir a mi casa a jugarle.- Invito el pelirrojo como restándole importancia aunque en verdad le hubiera encantado tener al monito para el toda una tarde como antes ¿Por qué era que habían terminado si aquel chico tanto le gustaba?

-No puedo, Ace y Sabo dicen que es peligroso.- murmuro el pequeño con un leve puchero y Kid no pudo más que entornar los ojos, ah sí, ahora recordaba por que habían terminado, no era tanto el más pequeño el problema si no la familia de este, porque para convertirse en novio del menor oficialmente no solo había tenido que pasar por los hermanos y el padre si no hasta por el abuelo que había intentado fervientemente enlistarle en la marina… o la infantería… o cualquier rama de las fuerzas militares realmente.

Aquella ruptura había sido un momento de flaqueza en el que viendo su vida ligeramente (bastante) amenazada había puesto su amor propio por encima del que decía profesarle al menor, pero es que un secuestro exprés no era cosa de broma, realmente se había asustado bastante y de no ser porque Luffy había puesto bien en claro que si terminaban no había posibilidad de volver a ser otra cosa que no fuera amigos definitivamente habría intentado de nuevo, no se habría creído lo serio que era el chico en ese respecto hasta que en un momento de desesperación le había retado a una pelea y este se había negado tan tajantemente que por mucho que Kid le azuzara Luffy no había respondido, a pesar de su apariencia Kid no era ningún salvaje y se había rendido tras unos cuantos golpes sin respuesta. -¿Todavía obedeces a todo lo que digan esos patanes?- había murmurado un resentido pelirrojo al recordar aquello.

El menor solo se había encogido de hombros restándole importancia a los cambios de humor del pelirrojo, sabía que este podía ser bastante temperamental.- Pues no eh podido ganarles aun en una pelea.- Había dicho como si esa fuera toda la explicación que necesitara, sacando de la mochila una bolsa de plástico con los videojuegos que el mayor le había prestado.

El pelirrojo recibió los videojuegos torciendo el rostro en una mueca un tanto indescifrable, si bien no había llegado al punto de haber tenido que enfrentarse en pelea limpia con los hermanos del menor su experiencia durante aquel secuestro exprés había sido suficiente para no desearlo tan inocentemente como algunos de los ingenuos que había conocido, aquellos tipos se volvían locos cuando se trataba de su hermano menor. Eran peligro serio.

-Ah, por cierto, debería marcharme, Torao irá a hacer la tarea hoy y no estaría bien hacerle esperar ¿Qué horas son?- pregunto el chiquillo inocentemente mirando a su alrededor por si veía algún reloj, no quería tener que sacar su móvil.

-Deben ser mas de las 4 y media - comento el más alto pues aproximadamente esa era la hora la última vez que había consultado su reloj.

-Ah... rayos... sabía que no debía haber ido con Zoro por esas malteadas...- dijo sin notar la pequeña venita que había saltado en la frente del pelirrojo al saber ese pequeño dato, que el azabache le dejase esperando no era raro, tampoco le molestaba, pero que le hubiera dejado esperando por aquel tipo de pelo verdusco que siempre le había causado celos a pesar de que el menor dijera era solo su amigo era una cosa completamente diferente.- Lo siento Kiddy, ¡nos veremos después!- escucho al menor gritarle mientras salía corriendo y se despedía con la mano, dejando a refunfuñón pelirrojo para tragarse su enojo y su orgullo pues aunque no lo había dicho esperaba pasar un rato mas con el menor, quizá jugar un rato en el Árcade o invitarle algo... bueno, a ver con quien desquitaba ahora esa frustración, ah, ahí había un chico de gafas que se veía bastante bien para fastidiar un rato...

.

.

.

.

.

.

A las 5 menos 10 el ojigris había llegado al edificio departamental donde se suponía vivía Luffy, revisando la dirección un par de veces antes de resignadamente subir hasta el apartamento 503 y tocar con la mano un par de veces, por varios segundos no parecía haber habido respuesta, casi como si no hubiera nadie en casa, pero tras unos cuantos sonidos extraños procedentes del interior la puerta se había abierto revelando al mismo chico rubio que ya había podido ver anteriormente en la enfermería del colegio.-En verdad, la próxima que olvides tus llaves te las meteré por el...- el chico se había cortado a media frase al ver que quien había tocado a la puerta no era su hermanito si no el malandrín de turno, Trafalgar Law.- Ah, eres tu ¿Que se supone que vienes a buscar?- había preguntado de mala gana el rubio acomodándose la camisa color celeste de manera apropiada, a diferencia de la vez anterior el chico no solo lucia menos forma, también tenia el cabello revuelto y aunque inicialmente eso le pasara por alto había un ligero tono algo más obscuro en sus mejillas, aunque no lo suficiente para llegar a ser un sonrojo, una que otra idea no muy agradable se apodero de la mente del moreno.

**imaginación de Torao**

-Vamos Luffy, se que está mal pero realmente te deseo... - el rubio tomaba al menor de por uno de sus brazos de manera dramática

-No Sabo-nii... por favor ...detente... so-somos hermanos...- murmura un muy apenado mugiwara-ya antes de sentir la mano del mayor tomarle de la barbilla para después forzar un apasionado beso en los labios del menor que de manera desesperada intenta liberarse del agarre de su hermano, asiéndose al cabello de este para intentar separarlo.

**de vuelta al mundo real**

-No tengo tu tiempo mocoso, si vienes por Luffy no está.- el semblante bastante serio del rubio mientras se recargaba en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados demostraba mas fastidio que hostilidad realmente.

-Esperare por el entonces.- había dicho el más alto de manera tranquila sin responder lo que el otro había preguntado realmente, apenas mencionar que el menor no estaba en casa se había esfumado de su mente aquella ridícula idea que antes tuviera.

-Ya, supongo que para algo le necesitas, pero te daré un consejo, no te metas con Lu si valoras tu vida.- comento el rubio con una sonrisa tan alegre y radiante como si estuviera diciendo las cosas más amenas del mundo.

-¿Por qué no habría de meterme con él? ¿no es decisión suya con quien inmiscuirse?- dijo el ojeroso con una sonrisa de medio lado, un poco divertido por aquella sugerencia, pero de todo aquello que dijo el ojigris lo único que Sabo había escuchado era "Soy un maldito violador en serie que se aprovechara de tu hermanito en cuanto te descuides, lo embarazara (no importaba que Luffy no fuera chica) y lo botara para ir por cigarros al oxxo*" y bueno, quizá no lo hubiera dicho directamente, pero el rubio definitivamente sabía leer entre líneas.

-Mira cabroncete de mierda, si me llego a enterar de que le tocas un solo cabello...- aquella sonrisa que antes adornara el rostro del rubio pronto se había ido torciendo en un gesto bastante sádico eh intimidante pero el ojigris había soportado aquella intimidación medianamente bien, únicamente dando un paso atrás mientras un sudor frio le recorría.

-¡Saaabooo! ¿Por qué tardas tanto? ¡Te dije que si eran los testigos de Usoland no abrieras!- El chico de las pecas que apareciera en el campo de visión con la camisa amarilla completamente abierta y mostrando su trabajado abdomen sin pudor alguno y con los cabellos igual de revueltos que el rubio se había detenido en aquello al notar la situación, pasando en 3 segundos de aquella actitud aparentemente infantil a mirar al otro pelinegro fuera de la puerta de manera igual o más amenazante de lo que el rubio hacia.

\- ¿Quién es este jodido negro?- pregunto recargando un brazo en el marco de la puerta al colocarse junto a su hermano, mirando de arriba a abajo al tatuado con evidente desaprobación.

-Trafalgar, el cabroncete que cree que se puede coger nuestro hermanito.- Comento el rubio y Law se pregunto en primera quien le había dicho su nombre a aquel chico (por que Luffy definitivamente no le llamaría trafalgar si no Torao o Traffy o trabalenguas Law o algún derivado de estas) y en segunda cuando había dado a entender que querría intimar con el menor, no que no quisiera, pero no recordaba haberlo dicho.

-Eh, que yo no eh dicho...- comenzó Law en un intento de aplacar las cosas.

-Ah, así que tu eres el pendejo que quiere follar a Lu... - dijo Ace con un ligero gruñido.- ¿Acaso sabes en lo que te metes negro? -

-Yo no...-

-¿A qué maldita clica perteneces eh? Porque yo y mi barrio podemos contra los tuyos cualquier día negro.- continúo el pecoso sin dejar hablar al más alto realmente

-Yo que tu no lo hacía enojar.- comento Sabo, evidentemente divertido ante la situación, le prendía ver a su hermano hacerla de malote.- Ace acaba de salir de la cárcel apenas ayer.-

-Así es bato- dijo el aludido con su mejor acento de cholo- ¿Has estado en la cárcel alguna vez?-

-En verdad que esto no es necesario...- intento el ojigris de nuevo, más que intimidado comenzando a sentir ligera desesperación de que no le dejasen hablar, en eso parecía que los hermanos D eran iguales.

-Oh pero claro que lo es, quieres acostarte con Luffy ¿No?- dijo el pecoso acusadoramente, entrecerrando los ojos para aumentar el odio en su mirada

-¡No! ¡Claro que no!- contesto Law alarmado, sin saber bien porque.

-¿Y por qué no? - intervino el rubio, frunciendo el entrecejo ligeramente.- ¿Insinúas que nuestro hermanito no es atractivo? ¿Que no te acostarías con él ni aunque te pagaran?-

-¿Qué? yo no eh dicho eso...- dijo el tatuado dirigiendo su atención de un hermano al siguiente

-¡Entonces admites que tienes sucios deseos por el!- dijo Ace dando un paso al frente amenazante

-¡No!- casi grito Law, exasperado.

-¡No lo escondas bato! ¿Acaso eres virgen?- insistió el pecoso.

-pues si pero eso no tiene nada que ver...- el sonrojo en el rostro del mayor había hecho que los otros dos no dudaran al menos de esa parte

-Pues más vale que sigas así.- dijo el rubio.

-Porque si nos enteramos de que tratas de aprovecharte de Luffy...- complemento el pecoso haciendo una señal con su dedo sobre el cuello, como si estuviera degollándole.- mis contactos en la cárcel no te darán una vida fácil... Puede que hasta comiencen a llamarte Tragavergass Law de tanto que te la van a meter...-

-¿Que contactos? ¿Que no estabas detenido por la narcolepsia Ace?- pregunto un pequeño monito con la cabeza ladeada.

-¡Shhh! ¡Luffy! ¡Me haces quedar mal!- dijo el pecoso de pronto sonrojándose ligeramente.- ¿Por cierto a qué hora llegaste?-

-Oh, apenas ahora, se me hizo tarde devolviéndole sus juegos a Kiddy, Torao vino a hacer la tarea, pasa Torao.- dijo el pequeño abriéndose paso entre los mayores.- Por cierto Ace, ¿Por qué traes la camisa desabrochada?- el sonrojo en las mejillas del pecoso había aumentado ligeramente.

-Ah, pues tenía un poco de calor, eso es todo.- dijo dejando pasar al ojigris mas tranquilamente ahora que sabían que estaba ahí para hacer tarea, alguien suspicaz habría notado el leve sonrojo en las mejillas del rubio con aquello, pero nadie parecía serlo en aquel momento.

.

.

.

.

Continuara

* * *

Oh que divertido es hacer tarea.-sarcasmo.- Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo, gracias por leer y les agradecería mucho los comentarios si es que tienen tiempo, nos vemos en la próxima.

*Oxxo es una tienda de autoservicios de México, aunque no sé si en otros lados haya…


	6. Tarea y confesiones

Fufufu escribo incoherencias y cochinaditas...

Advertencia: Lemon.

* * *

Cap. 6

Tarea y confesiones.

* * *

-¿Y de que se supone que es su tarea?-

-Ciencias sociales.-

-hum...- a pesar de la explicación ninguno de los hermanos de Luffy parecía dispuestos a dejar a este a solas con el tatuado, hasta parecía que no tenían nada mejor que hacer, y de hecho aun si lo tuvieran no podrían hacerlo con aquellos dos ahí presentes, tampoco eran tan descarados después de todo.

/unas noches antes/

.

.

.

.

-haaa... Sabo... ba.. Basta...-

-mhh... Ace... dios... estas tan apretado...-

-mnhhh...mierda... ya no... puedo...- con la frente sobre el respaldo del asiento y el sudor perlando su cuerpo de otra forma desnudo el moreno podía sentir el doble placer que el rubio le estaba brindando volverle loco, sin poder controlarse por más tiempo se había corrido entre las manos de su hermano, mordiendo su labio inferior al saber que aquello era solo el principio, quizá no debía habérsele insinuado aquella tarde, pero mierda el también tenía derecho a divertirse... y era bastante divertido molestar al rubio cuando sabía que no podía hacerle nada si estaban en público (claro que después se encargaba de cobrárselas en privado)- i... idiota... te dije que no lo... hicieras... al mismo tiempo...- se quejo Ace en un susurro, ya de por si le costaba trabajo no hacer demasiado ruido, aunque bastante le hubiera gustado gritarle al otro.

Sentir al pecoso correrse en su mano mientras aun le preparaba con la otra no había hecho más que poner a Sabo todavía más caliente.-estoy practicando cariño, espero que hagas lo mismo cuando te llene con otra cosa...- susurro con voz melosa al oído del pelinegro antes de pasar su lengua por este, disfrutando del escalofrió que podía sentir recorrer el cuerpo ajeno, sacando sus dedos del interior del pecoso les remplazo por los de la otra mano para humedecer esa apretada cavidad del chico con aquel semen aun tibio que había manchado su mano, haciendo que el pecoso soltara una sonora exclamación al sentir aquello.- ¿No pensarías que lo iba a desperdiciar o si amor?- haciendo unos cuantos círculos en el interior del moreno volvió a sacar sus dedos una vez estuvo satisfecho, comenzando a frotar su miembro entre las nalgas del azabache ahora para que notase lo duro que le tenía, sujetándole por las caderas mientras su pecho se apegaba a la espalda del otro.- ¿Crees estar listo cariño o debería amordazarte? no quiero que vayas a despertar a Papá o a Luffy con tus gritos amor...-

Ace asintió suavemente, no importaba lo que escogiera, su querido hermano era un maldito sádico que se aprovecharía de cualquiera de las dos, si escogía la mordaza aquel aprovecharía a torturarle sin darle derecho a quejase mientras que sin esta estaba seguro que el otro intentaría hacerlo perder la cordura hasta que gemiera incontrolablemente de cualquier forma, ya podía sentir la punta de la hombría ajena contra su entrada de manera amenazante mientras una de las manos del rubio comenzaba a trazar su cintura y su abdomen lentamente, repartiendo al tiempo cariñosos besos y suaves mordidas y succiones por sus hombros y su espalda, aquellos roses le sensibilizaban a tal punto que aun con la manera como el otro le había preparado cuando aquel grueso miembro al fin invadiera su interior no había podido evitar estrecharle con fuerza entre sus paredes.- Ahh... Sabo... m...mas...- como toda respuesta había recibido un pellizco en uno de sus pezones mientras el otro le succionaba el cuello, dejando una notoria marca roja.- mphhh...- mordió sus labios al sentir como el otro terminaba de llenarle hasta el fondo mientras soltaba sus propios jadeos de excitación en su cuello y su oído.

Aquello era delicioso, el moreno se Asia con fuerza al respaldo del sillón, con sus piernas bien separadas para brindarle un mejor acceso al ojiazul que apenas unos segundos después de llenarle por completo había comenzado a moverse en un ritmo algo lento, torturándole a la vez primero uno de sus pezoncitos con pellizcos y jaloncitos hasta ponerle ligeramente rojizo eh hinchado y después el otro, haciendo que Ace comenzara a desesperarse por lo cachondo que lo ponían aquellos juegos- Sabo... por... favor...-

Aun sin hablar el rubio solo se había dignado a subir ligeramente el ritmo de sus atenciones en sus pezoncitos mientras continuaba con el agradable pero tortuoso ritmo de las estocadas, haciendo que su interior se pusiera cada vez más apretado y caliente, mierda, si eso seguía así acabaría suplicándole que se lo follara como al rubio le gustaba hacérselo, fuerte y rápido, su propia erección ya estaba completamente dura de nuevo solo con aquello.- Sabo... - más fuerte, apenas un poco pero el otro lo había hecho, mhh... aquello se sentía tan bien.- ah... Sabo...- mas rápido, mierda, el otro estaba jugando con él, dioses se sentía tan bien.- Sabo... ahh... Sabo...- cada que gemía el nombre del rubio aquel aumentaba el ritmo y la fuerza, era tan tentador, tan delicioso a la vez que tan peligroso, odiaba y a amaba cuando el otro le daba esa clase de control, sobre todo en momentos como aquel donde solo deseaba que el otro le follase como un animal en celo.

Ya casi no aguantaba la fuerza con la que el otro le envestía eh incluso entonces seguía susurrando el nombre de su hermano incontrolablemente, entremezclado con los gemidos y jadeos de excitación que cada vez iban más en aumento, cuando el rubio comenzara a atender el goteante falo del pecoso aquel habría gritado del placer de no ser por la mano que hábil se hallaba ya cubriendo su boca.- joder Ace... eres demasiado sexy...- con ese obsceno susurro en la base de su cuello había sido suficiente para erizarle la piel y lograr que se corriera enterrando las manos fuertemente en el cuero del sillón como había podido, los deditos de sus pies flexionándose con el placer mientras apretaba al rubio en su interior con tal fuerza que le impidiera moverse mas, sintiendo como aquel se derramaba un poco en su interior antes de salir de él. Mierda ¿Como podía ser que su hermano aun no se hubiera corrido por completo?

Podía sentir el cuerpo del otro abandonarle y alejarse un poco mientras el intentaba recuperar el aliento, cuando por fin pudo moverse vio al otro esperándole en el otro sofá, sentando, observándole con evidente lujuria, acariciándose la propia erección con la misma mano que le había hecho correrse, de alguna manera aquello lograba ponerle de nuevo.- Sabo...- parecía la palabra mágica de la noche, la sonrisa que el rubio le dedico le había hecho estremecer hasta la medula.

-No has terminado...- murmuro un poco encaprichado el azabache, dolido

-No me has hecho terminar cariño.- corrigió el rubio de manera cruel, deleitándose en la expresión entre preocupada y frustrada del pecoso, alargando su mano hacia este para dejar que el pelinegro se colocara de nuevo sobre él, sentándose sobre su regazo al tiempo que se autopenetraba con la palpitante erección del ojiazul hasta estar completamente sentado sobre aquella, abrazándose al cuello del rubio mientras este colocaba sus manos en el trasero del pecoso, apretando aquel con fuerza sin importarle la suave protesta del pelinegro ante el doloroso apretón que seguramente dejaría sus manos marcadas en la piel del moreno.

\- Muévete cariño ¿O esperas que yo haga todo el trabajo?- susurro de manera casi amorosa el rubio a pesar de la evidente lujuria.

La suave palmadita en su trasero había hecho que el pecoso comenzara a removerse de manera un poco fuerte desde el inicio, dando suaves saltitos sobre el falo del rubio mientras apretaba su trasero lo mas que podia buscando que aquel se corriera mucho mas a prisa.- lléname Sabo... quiero...- la manera suplicante como pedía aquello resultaba casi humillante pero la retorcida mueca de placer y lujuria del rubio al escucharle decir eso mas sus acciones le hacían estremecer; mas aun al sentir como el ojiazul de a poco iba subiendo las manos por su cintura y su torso con un claro objetivo en mente.- Ahhh...- la boca ajena sobre uno de sus hinchados pezoncitos había llegado antes que la mano cruel que de nuevo le pellizcaba aquel trocito de carne al tiempo que el otro le era succionado con hambruna, dejándole todo húmedo cuando se separase para besarle y la otra mano relegase la tarea de la boca del rubio estimulando ambos botoncitos al mismo tiempo, la hombría del moreno ya había acabado por despertar entre las frenéticas penetraciones que se daba y la estimulación de las otras partes de su cuerpo pues mientras el otro más jugaba con su pecho podía sentir su propia excitación ponerse más dura y es que le encantaba como el rubio prestaba atención a cada parte de su cuerpo como si aquella fuera lo mejor que había probado en cada ocasión.

\- quizá debería... ponerla aquí... para que la sientas en ellos...- escucho al rubio susurrar mientras le sentía apretujar parte de sus henchidos pechos junto con los pezoncitos, haciéndole soltar un hondo gemido que había tenido que acallar mordiendo su propio antebrazo, el otro ya había jugado tanto con aquella parte de su cuerpo aquella noche que además de un poco hinchados y rojizos ya estaban demasiado sensibles y si cualquier roce era suficiente para hacer que suspirara aquellos bruscos jugueteos le habían estremecer y temblar al punto que su propia excitación ya se encontraba escurriendo traslucidas gotitas de placer, no aguantaría mucho mas.- Ace...- la mano del otro en su palpitante erección había sido el acabose, en una cantidad mucho menor pero con mucha más fuerza se había corrido por tercera vez ahora entre ambos cuerpos, pudiendo sentir al otro por fin derramarse en su interior y con un contento gemido sintiendo como el rubio detenía cualquier movimiento para concentrarse en el placentero y fuerte orgasmo que se notaba había estado conteniendo desde hacía un buen rato.

El puchero que había visto en el rostro del rubio tras terminar había hecho al pecoso soltar una pequeña risa discreta.- ¿Por qué pones esa cara?-

Encogiéndose de hombros Sabo sonrió un poco, casi como si estuviera decepcionado. - Nada, quería una excusa para correrme encima de ti, pero eres demasiado bueno.- el suave golpe juguetón en su brazo le había hecho acompañar al pecoso en aquella nueva risa mientras envolviéndole con sus brazos le ayudaba a buscar una posición más cómoda para ambos en aquel sillón de una plaza, dejando que el pecoso se sentase sobre sus piernas de lado.

-Eres un pervertido Sabo.- murmuro el pecoso rodeando el cuello del otro con sus brazos, sintiendo como su hermano comenzaba a llenarle el rostro y el cuello de suaves besos cortos, le gustaban aquellos momentos bobos y melosos después de follar de aquella manera tan sucia y llena de morbo.

-No es mi culpa que seas tan provocador... Tu cuerpo... tus gemidos...- mierda, aquel tono tan deseoso le hacía estremecer, acababan de hacerlo ¿Que el otro no estaba satisfecho aun?- me vuelves loco Ace.-

-No tanto como tú a mi idiota...- murmuro el pecoso de manera acusadora, empujando al rubio para que dejase de hablarle en el oído.- ¿De dónde jodidos sacas tanta energía?-

-De no poder tocarte en todo el día...-

-¡Pero si igual lo haces!-

-Sí, pero no como yo quisiera...-

El pecoso rodo los ojos antes de volver a sonreír bobamente.- quisiera hacerlo en el mar.-

-Está bien.-

El pecoso sonrió dejándose abrazar de nuevo, sabía que aquella simple respuesta significaba que le llevaría, y eso le gustaba, le gustaba que con el rubio nunca había peros ni por qué, si quería algo lo obtenía y no le hacía sentir que lo estuviera forzando a ello. Dudaba que con alguien más pudiera sentirse igual alguna vez.-Te amo Sabo.- susurro apegando su cuerpo un poco más al de su hermano de manera cálida y contenta.

-Y yo a ti cariño.- el rose de sus labios tan corto como natural les dejaba a ambos sonriendo y lo único que realmente odiaba de aquello es que no podía presumírselo a nadie.

-¿No crees que es tiempo de decírselos?- la forma como el cuerpo de su hermano se tensaba cada que sugería aquello no le agradaba mucho.

-Si es lo que tú quieres supongo que está bien.- escucho al rubio murmurar pero podía notar la renuencia en su tono de voz

Soltando un suspiro el pecoso tomo la nariz del otro entre su índice y su pulgar, apretándola un poco.- ¿Que es lo que te da miedo?-

El rubio desvió la mirada un poco, evidentemente nervioso.- Dragón me matara, estoy seguro, pagarle todo lo que ah hecho por mi corrompiendo a uno de sus hijos...- la risa del pecoso le había cortado y no había podido evitar mirar a este con reproche.

-Vamos Sabo que en todo caso me mataría a mí, echando a perder a su favorito.- a pesar del tono burlón en la voz del pelinegro lo que decía era verdad, era más que obvio para cualquiera con ojos que Dragón sentía más predilección y cariño hacia su hijo adoptivo que a cualquiera de los otros dos, si se les ponía en una escala de favoritismo probablemente Ace estaba por debajo del dentífrico sabor canela que llevaba más de 6 meses en el baño y que nadie recordaba haber comprado y que solo se usaba en caso de extrema emergencia por su horrible sabor. De hecho Ace personalmente prefería no lavarse los dientes antes que usarlo.- Apuesto a que dirá algo como que es un desperdicio que te cases con un bueno para nada como yo.-

-No lo eres...-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Un bueno para nada.-

Ace sonrió un poco, regalándole un beso en los labios al rubio, era lindo de su parte mentirle asi.- Probablemente acabes manteniéndome.-

-¿y qué? diremos que somos una familia tradicional, no necesitas un trabajo si eres una buena esposa.-

-Pero tú eres el que cocina.-

-¿Y? mientras sigas siendo tan bueno en la cama me doy por bien servido con que sepas usar la lavadora.-

-Sucio.-

-Te amo.-

-Idiota.-

El rubio rio un poco antes de besar efusivamente una de las mejillas del pecoso.- ¿Y a quien le decimos primero?-

-Obviamente a Luffy.-

.

.

.

.

/ de regreso al presente/

Se suponía que aquel día le contarían las cosas a su hermano pequeño, solo que no habían contado con un intruso en aquel plan ¿Que debían de hacer? ¿Esperar a que Trafalgar se desapareciera por su propio pie? Parecía estar tomando demasiado tiempo, pero siendo una tarea no querían apresurar a su querido hermanito, sentados uno a cada lado del menor se dedicaban a observar al chico de los ojos grises con distintos grados de desdén y odio dependiendo de la situación.

Luffy se hallaba sentado en el suelo con sus dos hermanos sentados en el sillón de tres plazas tras él, el moreno de los tatuajes también en el piso pero justo al otro lado de la mesa, era una situación ligeramente incomoda y distractora, el problema era que aun si lograba deshacerse de alguno de los dos hermanos por un segundo no lograba deshacerse del otro de manera que no parecía estar a punto de obtener ningún momento a solas con el menor de los D, no que aquel lo notara y si acaso lo hacía no parecía importarle mucho.

En una ocasión Trafalgar incluso pensó que el menor intentaba ayudar pero se equivoco a mas no poder.- ¡Sabo tengo hambre! hacer tarea da hambre.- dijo el menor de los morenos con una mueca caprichoso tirándose encima de los libros como si fuera a secuestrar la tarea hasta que alguien le diera de comer.

El rubio había reído un poco antes revolver el cabello del menor.- Esta bien, les preparare unos emparedados ¿Quieres ayudarme Ace?-

A Trafalgar casi le habían brillado los ojos ante la expectativa de pasar unos momentos a solas con el menor (hasta se le había olvidado mencionar que no comía emparedados por que odiaba el pan) pero había sido el mismo Luffy quien matara sus ilusiones.- ¡Nooo! ¡Si va Ace tardaras años en volver y la comida no sabrá tan bien! ¡Yo tengo hambre ahora!- había dicho el pequeño monito haciendo un puchero, provocando que el rubio riera de manera discreta y el pecoso se sonrojase un poco como si aquello se tratase de alguna clase de broma privada.

-Eres cruel Lu, insinúas que mi comida es mala.- dijo el pecoso echándosele encima al menor en un cariñoso abrazo por el cuello desde la espalda.

-Lo es, a ti se te quema hasta el agua.- dijo el mencionado burlándose del mayor que lo miraba desde arriba en aquel peculiar abrazo

-No es culpa mía que sea así.- se quejo el pecoso provocando la risa del menor

-¿Y de quién es?-

-Bueeeno...- no había manera posible de decirle al menor que cada que intentaba cocinar cierto rubio no dejaba de meterle mano y distraerlo y por eso siempre acababa quemando las cosas o dejándolas medio crudas, o echándoles demasiado de algo... Sabo por su lado siempre aprovechaba cuando él estaba dormido o había alguien más para cocinar así que no había mucha oportunidad a vengarse.

-Por eso no me casaría contigo.-

-¿Tratas de insinuar que te casarías con Sabo?

-Al menos sabe cocinar.- comento el menor como si aquello fuera una respuesta en verdad.

-No necesito saber cocinar, si tú fueras mi esposa tu cocinarías.- intento defenderse el pecoso doblemente ofendido de que el más joven no le considerara para esposo y además insultara su comida, si el preparaba unas sopas instantáneas deliciosas.

-Ah, enconches supongo que no puedo casarme con Sabo tampoco ya que no se cocinar.-

Una venita le salto al pecoso en la frente.- ¿Pensabas ser su esposa pero no la mía?- hasta qué grado pensaba faltarle al respeto su hermanito...

-Es que Ace es mucho más lindo, le va mejor ser la esposa.- la enorme y linda sonrisa que luciera el pequeño al decir aquello hacían imposible enojarse con él, aunque aún no estaba muy seguro que le agradara el cumplido del todo.

Durante todo aquel intercambio el ojigris había intentado no prestar demasiada atención o acabaría ahogándose con los pequeños corazones rosas que saltaban de toda esa melosa platica, además de que no le daban buena espina las preguntas que podían surgir si se le ocurría meterse ahí, pero como si el monito fuera experto en hacer las situaciones lo mas incómodamente posibles justo entonces devolvió su atención al tatuado.- ¿Y tú sabes cocinar Traffy?-

-¿No se llamaba Torao?- interrumpió el pecoso curioso.

-Sí, pero dice que no le gusta que le diga de esa forma, así que estoy intentando cosas nuevas a ver por qué nombre responde mejor.- Aclaro el más joven como si se tratase de algún cachorrito al que estuviera amaestrando a lo que había logrado que el moreno frente a ellos se le rodase una gotita de sudor, ¿Como podía gustarle un mocoso tan grosero? de verdad que era imposible. - y bueno ¿Sabes cocinar? Si no está bien, siempre puedes aprender Traffy.- ¿se suponía que el fuera la esposa de la relación? Eso ni se lo esperaba ni acababa de gustarle…

La enorme sonrisa que parecía brillar radiante en la cara de Luffy ante su idea era casi perturbadora.- Hay más cosas que una buena esposa debe saber además de saber cocinar Luffy.- dijo el rubio que regresaba con una bandeja de emparedados desde la cocina en aquel momento, al parecer su conversación se había escuchado hasta allá o quizá aquel chico tenía alguna especie de oído biónico.

-¿Como que cosas Sabo-nii? ¿Y cómo es que tú las sabes? ¿Estás entrenando para convertirte en una buena esposa?- el rubio soltó una pequeña risa ante aquella ultima parte mientras colocaba los emparedados en la mesa antes de arrodillándose junto al menos tomar su rostro y acercarlo al del más joven sin importar que este tuviera los mofletes retacados de comida como si fuera un hámster.

-No es que YO entrene para ser una buena esposa, pero podría enseñarte lo que necesitas para ser una Lu...- murmuro el rubio en una voz ligeramente seductora antes de encontrarse con la palma del pecoso estampada en su cara para alejarlo de su hermanito.

-Ni se te ocurra pervertido.- murmuro un molesto y sonrojado Ace mientras se abrazaba con más fuerza al menor, como si tratara de protegerlo de un animal peligroso mientras miraba al ojiazul acusadoramente.

Cayendo de sentón por el empujón que su hermano le había dado el rubio se dedico a reír un poco mientras agarraba uno de los emparedados que el mismo había preparado antes de que el menor acabara con ellos porque más que importarle cualquier cosa que alguno de los mayores dijera solo se estaba preocupando por tragar, cuando la comida había entrado en su rango de ataque todo lo demás había pasado a segundo plano.- No seas aguafiestas A, sabes que solo jugaba.-

A pesar de la mirada de reproche que el pecoso le había dedicado este también ya se había puesto a comer al darse cuenta que si no se apresuraba se quedaría sin probar bocado, ninguno de los 3 hermanos noto pues que el ojigris no solo no había probado bocado sino que encima no veía con muy buenos ojos todas las muestras de afecto que se daban entre los 3 hermanos.

.

.

.

.

Después de un buen rato la tarea estaba hecha y Luffy se había levantado para ir al baño mientras el rubio había ido de nuevo a la cocina pues al parecer era el único que valía para algo en esta de aquellos tres y la hora de la cena estaba cerca.

-¿Así que están saliendo?- Pregunto el ojigris al pecoso aparentemente de la nada, después de tanto rato de tenerles ahí molestando había sido más que obvio que entre el pecoso y el rubio había algo.

Ace levanto una ceja por un momento, no esperaba que el otro lo notara, pero no habían estado siendo precisamente discretos aquel día.-no oficialmente.- dijo sin tomarle demasiada importancia antes de sonreír pícaramente para el otro moreno.- ¿Por qué? ¿Lloraras si se arruinan tus oportunidades conmigo?

\- ¿Que si dijera que si?- Trafalgar había dicho aquello más en un impulso que por que en verdad lo sintiera pero la cara del pecoso (sonrojada y que parecía no saber dónde meterse) había valido la pena... quizá le había afectado tanta impulsividad en el ambiente.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuara.

* * *

Pueees... espero que no les incomode tanta incoherencia XD siento que últimamente ukeo mucho a Ace, necesito escribir algo donde sea seme (?) pero de momento se queda donde esta :P

En otras noticias tengo que decir/presumir/anunciar que hoy me llegaron unos doujinshis deone piece hermosos y con todo el dolor de mi corazón los estoy vendiendo… tengo lawlu, lawkid, kidlaw, crocolu y doffycroco… si a alguien le interesa y es de México pueden buscar en el facebook la tienda "katbunny" para mayores informes.

Gato: hoy en las gato noticias los gatos se levantan en armas contra el gobierno exigiendo respeto por a sus preferencias Homoconejosexuales.


	7. El amor de mi vida

Hace bastante que no actualizaba esta historia y luego será algo pequeño... pero en mi defensa yo dije que aquí no sería constante u.u

Con amor para el gato algo que no sea tan triste.

* * *

Capitulo 7

El amor de mi vida

* * *

Luffy no era una persona muy brillante o susceptible pero cuando regreso del baño incluso el había podido notar una cosa rara en el ambiente, Ace se encontraba en una orilla del sillón sin hablar y mirando en dirección opuesta a donde se encontraba Law, este ultimo por su parte ya había guardado sus cosas y parecía dispuesto a marcharse.- ¿No te quedaras para la cena Traffy?- aquello había hecho que el pecoso se tensase en su lugar mientras que el mencionado torcía una sonrisa casi divertida.

-No sé si sea adecuado Monkey-ya, se supone que regrese a casa para la cena también-

-Oh, supongo que tienes razón- Dijo pues no había pensado antes en la familia del otro.- ¿en dónde vives? ¿Debería acompañarte?-

-No creo que eso sea necesario, con la pinta que tiene seguro que los de la clica le acaban huyendo.- murmuro un amargado Ace sin voltear hacia los otros dos aun, el aura en torno a él por algún motivo era más que depresiva y amenazante ¿Que habría podido pasar para ponerle así?

Luffy le dedico una mirada de reproche al mayor que aquel ni siquiera había notado, cuando su hermano se ponía de malas a veces podía llegar a ser tan insoportable, realmente el único que podía liderar con él en aquellos momentos era el rubio que estaba preparando la cena - Ya es algo noche no me gustaría que nada malo le pasara a Traffy- la manera como el menor se estaba preocupando tenia a Law entre divertido y fastidiado ¿Por qué sentía que aquel monito le estaba tratando como si fuera una chica?- Voy a acompañarlo a su cada.- había dicho y antes de que nadie pudiera protestar tomo la mano del ojigris que ya tenía sus cosas listas y salió como vendaval para acompañarle a su casa.

Al salir de corriendo de la mano del ojeroso lo único que se había molestado en tomar había sido su sombrero de paja colgado en el perchero de la entrada, ni suéter ni zapatos, así con la camisilla azul marino sin mangas con el numero 56 en blanco, los shorts y las sandalias había salido al frio de la noche, Law con su sudadera de cuello emplumado y sus jeans ajustados hacia un gracioso contraste con aquel monito que no parecía sentir frio alguno.

.

.

.

.

Para el tiempo que llegaran hasta la casa del mas alto el menor estaba tiritando y Law no podía evitar rodar los ojos cada que volteaba a verle, 15 minutos después de salir del apartamento de los D el chico se había dado cuenta por fin del terrible frio que hacía, el ojeroso le había ofrecido su sudadera en varias ocasiones solo para ser rechazado con la excusa de que si lo aceptaba entonces sería él quien tendría frio, el monito se había puesto incluso a saltar y trotar en torno suyo para intentar entrar en calor, debía admitir que resultaba bastante gracioso y en más de una ocasión había soltado una pequeña risa ante los parloteos del menor mientras se movía con energías que parecían infinitas, era como tener un hiperactivo animalillo siguiéndole, de alguna manera no resultaba del todo desagradable.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la casa con el número 12765 "Trafalgar D. Wáter" podía leerse en la placa de entrada al pórtico de la casa.

Soltando un largo silbido el menor admiro la casa de dos plantas que se veía bastante espaciosa.- ¡Wow! ¡linda casa Taw!- había comentado el menor parándose en la entrada al patio delantero.

-Es de mis padres, ¿Taw? ¿Podrías dejar de cambiarme el nombre?-

-Ya veo, te gustaba más Traffy entonces.- el aludido entorno los ojos.- imagino que debe ser lindo vivir con ellos.-

-No me quejo, Ambos son doctores así que trabajan bastante pero normalmente esta Lami, mi hermana, para hacerme compañía, ah y Beepo, te presentare con él, espera.- dijo el chico antes de soltar un breve silbido a lo que no había tardado mucho en responder un fuerte ladrido, al poco había aparecido por el pasillo que conectaba la parte posterior de la casa con la delantera un enorme san bernardo albino que se había echado encima de Law casi tirando a este.

-¡Oooh! ¡Genial!- había exclamado el excitado monito casi saltando de felicidad, se notaba que quería tocar al perro pero no estaba muy seguro si podía hacerlo.

Sonriendo ampliamente Law había comenzado a acariciar el suave pelaje de su mejor amigo, notando la emoción contenida del más joven.- puedes tocarle, es muy dócil.- había dicho bastante entretenido al ver como el otro dejaba de contenerse y se ponía a jugar con el can, viéndoles tan amistosos comprendía un poco por que le gustaba un tanto aquel chico, si bien el ojigris no era precisamente amistoso con las personas por lo regular con los animales era una historia distinta, quizá era que al menor lo veía mas cercano a un monito de verdad que a un ser humano.

Sonriendo ante el bobo pensamiento de que el otro le gustara al mismo nivel que su mascota (lo cual sinceramente hablando era probablemente mejor de lo que cualquiera podía esperar pues aquella le gustaban incluso más que su propia familia) Law se acerco a quitarle de encima el perro al menor, habiendo tomado una decisión por fin a pesar de que sabia podía arrepentirse.- Monkey-ya... ¿Pelearías conmigo de nuevo?-

El menor le miro un tanto incrédulo de inicio antes de remplazar aquella incredulidad por una enorme sonrisa, técnicamente nunca había salido con Traffy así que tampoco había nada que se lo impidiera y menos aun pensaba rechazar la promesa de una pelea, después de todo su primer enfrentamiento aunque justo había sido demasiado poco conveniente y se moría de ganas por realmente probar la verdadera fuerza del ojeroso.- De acuerdo, mañana tras la escuela, es un cita.-

.

.

.

.

.

.

-¿Así que dejaste ir a nuestro hermanito con un posible tratante de blancas?

La cara de Ace ante aquella pregunta por parte del rubio era entre nerviosa y fastidiada, no era común que el rubio se molestara con él, de hecho nunca lo hacía y que lo hiciera ahora no le gustaba mucho pues le hacía sentir un tanto inseguro.- Luffy puede cuidar de sí mismo...- murmuro con un leve puchero que le hacía lucir un poco infantil aunque la expresión que viera formarse en el rostro del más alto le había hecho reevaluar sus palabras, a pesar de sonrisa aparentemente amena había una claro intento asesino en torno al rubio.- ¡Ya no es ningún niño joder!- había dicho a la defensiva aunque realmente no creía sus propias palabras.- y además... tu...- el pelinegro mordió su labio inferior desviando un poco la mirada.- eres un idiota Sabo, siempre le defiendes a él.-

Las facciones del ojiazul se suavizaron un poco.- No puede ser Ace ¿Estas celoso?- el tono rojizo en las mejillas ajenas y la leve gesto de molestia le había dado al rubio la respuesta que el pecoso no quisiera admitir, soltando un suspiro Sabo pasó una mano por su cabello

-Lu siempre te ah parecido mejor ¿no es así? No puede gustarte mas, te lo prohíbo, yo te conocí primero.- había dicho el azabache ignorando la pregunta anterior pero visiblemente afectado

-jajajaja, claro que no me parece mejor, son diferentes el uno del otro, y solo me conoces antes por unos segundos cari.- la suave risa del rubio no había conseguido más que hacer molestar mas al pelinegro.

-Eres un maldito traidor, apuesto que si yo estuviera con alguien más de inmediato te abalanzarías sobre Lu.-

-¿Y no harías tú lo mismo?-

-Es diferente.-

-¿Ah sí? ¿Como?-

-A mí sí me dolería que me dejases por alguien mas... tu seguro que te alegrarías de librarte de mí...- bueno, aquello ultimo le había borrado la sonrisa de la cara al rubio, acercándose al mayor comenzó a rodearle por los hombros a pesar de la renuencia de aquel.

-No vuelvas a decir eso Ace, ¿Como podría alegrarme el no estar a tu lado? No seas ridículo.- murmuro un tanto molesto, abrazando al otro con fuerza mientras sentía al aludido dudar entre corresponderle o no, no le permitiría dudar, tomando su rostro entre ambas manos le hizo mirarle directamente a los ojos.- Te amo Ace, a ti y a nadie más, no olvides eso.- murmuro antes de rosar los labios ajenos dulcemente, disfrutando de la cálida sensación de la piel impropia fundiéndose con la suya en aquel contacto.-¿Sabes? Eh estado pensando que quizá deberíamos conseguir un lugar para nosotros...-

El pecoso levanto una ceja. -¿Lo dices enserio?- le gustaba aquella idea pero nunca la había considerado realmente.

-¿Alguna vez bromeo con algo como eso?- el pecoso sonrió un poco, inclinándose a rosar su nariz con la del rubio.

-Supongo que no, pero ¿Qué hay de Luffy?-

-Bueno, tú lo dijiste, ya es un chico grande... a menos que quieras llevarle a vivir con nosotros.-

-Preferiría que se fuera a vivir con su ex novio.-

-¿Kid?- La cara de sorpresa y asco del rubio había sido bastante graciosa de manera que el pecoso no había podido evitar una sonora carcajada

-No idiota, Pandaman.-

-Oh, ya...- soltando un suspiro de alivio el rubio sonrió de manera casi nostálgica.- si la relación de Lu con él hubiera continuado todo hubiera sido perfecto, pero sabes que ese tipo era demasiado bueno... incluso para Lu.-

Muy a su pesar el azabache no pudo hacer otra cosa más que asentir en completo acuerdo. Aquel sujeto era un nivel completamente distinto.

.

.

.

.

.

La sudadera azul marino con aquel símbolo de una extraña carita feliz aun estaba calientita cuando Luffy se la había puesto, el aroma del más alto le había invadido todo al rededor y por un segundo se había preguntado si así se sentiría ser abrazado por el más alto, levantando un poco el borde del cuello de aquella prenda que le quedaba bastante grande había aspirado ligeramente aquel aroma algo almizclado de la colonia que usaba el ojigris, hacia ya rato que se hallaba caminando de regreso a casa él solo, al llegar a la calle del complejo departamental donde vivían se sorprendió a uno de sus hermanos esperando por el.- ¿Sabo? ¿Paso algo?-

El rubio le sonrió de manera amplia, visiblemente aliviado de que hubiera regresado sano y salvo.- No llevaste tu celular.- le dijo a modo de regaño, dando un pequeño golpecito con uno de sus dedos en la frente ajena.

-Lo siento, shishishi, si me detenía a recoger mis cosas Ace me habría detenido.- Por la mueca que pusiera el más alto aquella respuesta no le había agradado.

-No me agrada ese chico, no deberías juntarte tanto con el.-

-Oh, pero se ve que es una buena persona, además me ah retado a una pelea.-

El rubio soltó un suspiro entre exasperado y molesto, sabía exactamente lo que aquello significaba, aunque leve, había la posibilidad de que tuvieran que liderar con Trafalgar de nuevo como otra cosa que el amigo del menor -Me pregunto porque tenias que arruinar las cosas con Pandaman.- se le había escapado y por la expresión del menor el rubio se había arrepentido enseguida de sus palabras.- Lu... l-lo siento...- la mirada fría y molesta del chico con la cicatriz bajo el ojo sabia la merecía por completo, también cuando este pasara a su lado empujándole con rencor y sin disculparse entrase a casa pasando a la cocina por su cena sin saludar siquiera al pecoso, la sola mención de su primer gran amor aun le ponía bastante mal, no en vano aquel misterioso y atractivo sujeto con máscara de panda había sido el amor de su vida.

Luffy dudaba que algún día pudiera encontrara a alguien mejor que su amado Pandaman… ¿Por qué había tenido que ser el destino tan cruel para arrebatárselo? Pensaba antes de subir a su litera y en aquel lugar, sin quitarse la sudadera el ojigris hacerse un pequeño ovillo sollozante por los recuerdos.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuara

* * *

Y si, después de quien sabe cuanto actualice esta historia, me pregunto si alguien aun la leerá, igual a quien siga aquí gracias por leer... en el próximo capítulo LawVsLuffy y la verdadera historia de Pandaman (?), hagan sus apuestas.

Los comentarios son bendecidos por el dios Ussop, no les digo que comenten peeeero... cualquiera que no comente será visitado en su casa por los testigos de Usoland a las 5:43 am :3

P.D. por fin algo que no haga llorar al hermoso gatito lleno de homogatosensualidad, te amo a ti y a tu sensualité gatoso u.u


	8. Duelo y recuerdos

¿Qué tal? Sé que quizá muchos piensan "pinche tipa que ama a ese gato gordo y lo mete en todos lados" pues tienen razón 3

* * *

Capitulo 8

Duelo y recuerdos.

* * *

Empate

Aquello había terminado en empate.

Con los dos chicos en medio del campo de football rendidos a más no poder y llenos de golpes, moretones, raspones, hematomas y hasta una que otra herida algo grave alguien tendría que haber declarado un ganador o alguno de los dos debía darse por vencido, sin embargo aquello no había sucedido, la sangre caliente pulsando por sus venas les impulsaba a ponerse de pie de nuevo cada vez que uno caía.

Law había contado ya dos costilla fisuradas para sí mismo y un esguince en hombro del contrario que ahora le atacaba con un solo puño cuando podía atacarlo, la respiración enrarecida de ambos mientras apenas si se sostenían en pie podía escucharse por sobre los vítores de la multitud, porque aunque ninguno de los dos había dicho nada de la pelea aquella se había extendido a tal punto que ya para la mitad de esta tenían un pequeño publico reunido.

Ninguno de los dos había tenido piedad del otro, la determinación de los ojos cafés refulgiendo lo mismo que la de aquellos orbes grises, Luffy había sonreído durante todo el combate, le gustaba que le tomasen en serio y el ojeroso lo estaba haciendo, no había nada mejor que la adrenalina para mantenerlo moviéndose, con vida, entretenido, sin pensar en otras cosas. El dolor pasaba a segundo plano, era más bien la fatiga de su cuerpo la que le estaba llevando a no poder moverse bien.

Los puños ajenos habían alcanzado su rostro y los propios el estomago del contrario al mismo tiempo y volando por los aires sus ya exhaustos cuerpos habían rodado por la hierba con unos metros de separación entre ellos, la única señal de vida era el pesado subir y bajar del pecho de cada uno, antes de caer en la inconsciencia de aquel doloroso cansancio Law había pensado en lo preocupados que estarían sus padres y en como Lami le gritaría por dejar que le dieran una paliza como aquella, el nunca había sido un chico precisamente fuerte, pero por su hermana había aprendido a defenderse y defenderla, una suave sonrisa se trazo en los labios del tatuado, quizá había perdido aquella batalla pero al menos había dado lo mejor de sí, no iba a arrepentirse por aquello.

El otro moreno por su parte tenía los ojos clavados en aquel infinito cielo azul, aquella no había sido una victoria ni una derrota, no tuvo tiempo de pensar en lo que había sido cuando el negro de la inconsciencia le envolviera.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luffy se despertó con un dolor terrible en todo el cuerpo, el techo de su propia habitación saludándole desde la altura de la cama que regularmente usaba Sabo, claro, por el estado en el que había quedado después de la pelea era obvio que no le iban a poner en la litera, intento incorporarse pero el dolor en su hombro izquierdo se lo impidió, con un quejido se dejo caer al colchón de nuevo, el rugir de su estomago le hablaba de que probablemente se había perdido más de una comida, aquello en verdad era lo único desagradable de las peleas.

-Oh, así que estas despierto, iba a levantarte para que comieras algo.- La voz del pecoso entrando a su cuarto con lo que podía adivinar como una bandeja de comida había sido lo más hermoso que escuchara en su vida, especialmente por la parte de la comida.

Ace le ayudo a incorporarse dejando su espalda recargada en la cabecera de la cama con un par de almohadas antes de darle la comida que consistía en sopa de lentejas, arroz y carne, por lo que podía ver había extra porción de carne, probablemente para hacerle sentir mejor o quizá como disculpa de parte del rubio que desde aquella mañana le daba raciones extra, probablemente por la culpa de haberle recordado a lo que sucediera con su primer amor, era algo un poco triste y no le gustaba pensar en ello pero mientras devoraba su comida tan aprisa como su lastimado cuerpo le permitía comenzó a rememorar aquella historia sin siquiera quererlo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

/ Hace un par de años/

.

.

.

.

.

.

La sala de hospital ya era un lugar bastante bien conocido por aquel chiquillo de 13 años, en realidad no era que le gustase ir a aquel lugar pero de vez en cuando por sus imprudencias y la de sus hermanos era común que uno de los 3 (o los 3 a veces) acabase pasando varias horas en aquel lugar, en aquella ocasión entre sus embates y peleas la vieja litera de madera había acabado por ceder y ahí habían acabado los tres entre pedazos de madera y astillas, los moretones habían sido varios pero no había habido mayores daños, al menos eso habían pensado hasta que vieran el rostro del más pequeño de los tres cubierto en sangre.

Al principio se habían asustado bastante, aun a sus 16 los hermanos mayores de Luffy no eran precisamente prudentes ni maduros, ni siquiera el más decente de ellos, pero después de controlar el pánico inicial y cerciorarse que el chiquillo no fuera a morir por el corte que tenía en la mejilla izquierda le habían llevado al hospital de la localidad con un paño húmedo en la mejilla para contener la hemorragia, el doctor habitual del menor no se encontraba, en su lugar sin embargo había estado aquel extraño sujeto con máscara de panda y torso aparentemente desnudo, si se observaba a mas detalle sin embargo, debajo de la bata blanca podía verse el borde de las pezoneras rojas y la torerilla negra que acababa al parecer cubriendo por completo las manos del sujeto en la forma de curiosos guantes negros lo cual aunque raro resultaba bastante higiénico si se toma en cuenta que se trataba de un hospital.

Pandaman (aquel era el nombre del doctor) había ido en un programa de investigación eh intercambio especializado en pediatría, originario de España aquel doctor había estado anteriormente en China, Malasia y ahora llegaba justo ahí a Japón, a esa pequeña clínica que aparentaba no tener mayor relevancia para atender a un niño que saltando y peleando con sus hermanos había tenido la grandiosa suerte de no acabar perdiendo un ojo... Porque les había hecho saber con expresión bastante seria y grave a pesar de aquella mascara que el menor había estado a punto de perder un ojo por su irresponsabilidad.

Había sido necesaria sutura, pero con dos puntos la pequeña cicatriz bajo el ojo izquierdo del chico que aun conservaba hoy día había quedado cerrada y limpia, otra cicatriz aun más profunda y dura de borrar sin embargo había comenzado a formarse en el corazón del pequeñín de 13 años, un sentimiento que no había podido experimentar con anterioridad nunca en su vida.

A pesar de no ser completamente necesario el doctor había recomendado que el pequeño se quedase en observación, ofreciendo incluso a pagar la cuota medica (no muy batera) de la estadía, a lo que los hermanos no habían podido negarse, todo por el bien de su hermanito menor.

Varias veces durante la tarde/noche el chiquillo había intentado escapar del hospital y las mismas veces Pandaman se lo había impedido, cada vez que este le sometía en el piso, le atrapaba en una llave o le cargaba por los aires cual si no pesara más que una pluma Luffy no podía evitar sonrojarse y quedarse quieto por unos cuantas horas antes de planear un nuevo escape, pero para la quinta oración el doctor había decidido simplemente dejarle consigo en su consultorio hasta que fuera hora de retirarse a dormir, cuando hiciera aquello el menor había dejado de intentar escapar, entreteniéndose mejor en platicar y preguntar para que eran todos y cada uno de los utensilios y diagramas dentro del consultorio, a lo cual el médico había respondido pacientemente en cada ocasión.

¿Cómo fue que el pequeño Luffy cayó en cuenta de sus sentimientos por aquel hombre-panda? había sido una simple broma al principio, dicha de boca de su propio padre, nadie pensó que fuera verdad, un chiquillo tan joven pensando en amor con un hombre adulto, claro que hasta el mismo Pandaman lo había considerado como una locura; pero quien conociera bien a Luffy sabía que para aquel niño no había imposibles.

Cada día en sus tiempos libres iba a visitar al médico, a veces incluso invitándole a cenar a casa, cosa a la que el panda aceptaba gustoso, más que por algún deseo insano como se murmuro posteriormente por el cariño que aquel chico poco a poco le ganaba, porque a pesar de ser un revoltoso torbellino en su vida aquella radiante sonrisa que siempre le regalaba a todos le parecía una de las mejores medicinas que había experimentado, incluso si se hallaba desganado solo ver a ese rayito de sol andante acababa por hacerle sonreír profusamente.

No había habido besos o arrumacos, nunca roses impropios y a lo mucho quizá tomarse de la mano y que la gente pensase en ellos como padre eh hijo, como tío y sobrino o alguna cosa así, solo eso, la relación sin embargo los allegados sabían iba mas allá, era esa clase de amor espiritual que evoluciona con el tiempo, aquella que borra las barreras de idioma, raza, edad y genero, dejando solo la esencia de hombre y panda al desnudo para fundirse en la convivencia de sus almas.

Las sonrisas secretas que solo se dedicaban entre ellos eran un entender mas allá de hacer el amor incluso.

Por ello mismo a nadie sorprendió que cuando el médico tuviera que marcharse debido a que su estadía en el país habíase extendido ya más de lo que se le estaba permitido aquel había pedido permiso a llevar a Luffy con él, la respuesta había sido obvia para todos, al menos eso pensaban, ni abuelo, ni padre, ni hermanos se habrían negado pero aun así el menor había huido a encerrarse en su cuarto cuando se le preguntase, negándose a ver a nadie.

La confusión en la joven cabecita de 14 años había sido demasiada, en verdad que no quería haberse negado, en realidad no había día que Luffy no se arrepintiera de no haber sabido cómo reaccionar, porque hasta entre las almas gemelas hay malentendidos cuando estas no están sintonizadas adecuadamente y sin más el médico se había marchado sin dejar atrás dirección, o numero telefónico o manera de contactarle siquiera, nada, como si fuera una cosa sin esperanzas y sin rastro, al parecer había tomado aquella confusión del niño como una negativa ¿Y que esperaba? No podía pedirle a un chiquillo dejar su vida para viajar con un casi extraño, porque un año compartido es espacio de tiempo demasiado corto.

.

.

.

.

.

Ahora que Luffy tenía 16 aun no había encontrado a nadie mejor, no pensaba que lo hubiera hecho al menos, no aun, a veces en algún periódico fortuito o noticia televisiva podía ver o confundir a alguien que se parecía a su querido Pandaman, pero siempre decidía que se había equivocado, las imágenes eran tan pequeña o fugaces que pensaba que era su cerebro aun extrañando a aquel hombre-panda.

Quizá algún día le volvería a ver, y para ese día seria alguien digno, estaba seguro, pues aun a través de la puerta cerrada las palabras de su amor no habían sido más que de aliento "Se fuerte, se libre y se feliz" aquella había sido la consigna que el mamífero había dejado y planeaba seguirla, si podía o no volver a ver a aquel sujeto solo el tiempo lo diría, pero de momento intentaría vivir su juventud de aquella manera, fuerte, libre y feliz como ningún otro.

Con una sonrisa ligeramente triste ante los recuerdo Luffy se enjuago las lagrimas que no había podido reprimir, Ace le había dejado a solas por un momento y el dolor físico realmente no le era tan importante, cucharada tras cucharada se había devorado toda su comida y mientras pensaba en todas aquellas escenas y momentos felices de hace apenas unos años se preguntaba si no era acaso una especie de traidor por intentar buscar un amor como el que había obtenido con aquel panda, quizá con el ojeroso hubiera alguna esperanza, o quizá no... tomando la consola portátil después de dejar la bandeja ya sin comida en el suelo el menor se dispuso a recoger sus Puntos de Acción (PA) del día y a ver si a la jodida margarita esa se le ocurría darle unos cuantos PA extra, a ver si mínimo podía jugar el episodio nuevo de aquel estúpido juego de citas en paz ¿Quizá debería intentar salir con Nataniel en esa ocasión?

.  
.

Continuara

* * *

Eh demorado pues alguien me ah mandado a los testigos de Usoland... pero me eh zafado de ellos y aquí está la conty, con amor para mi lindo gatito 3


	9. parangaricutirimicuaro

Bueno y aquí vamos de nuevo con las incoherencias, alguien pregunto que si no pasaría el punto de vista de Law respecto a la pelea y eso me ah dejado pensando, quizá sea apropiado hablar un poco del trasfondo de Law que en esta historia no es exactamente el mismo que en la serie... no sé, creo que le da una perspectiva ligeramente diferente al personaje el cambiar algunos hechos, lo mismo que para Luffy el REALMENTE vivir con su abuelo y su padre, así que si a veces sienten que no es el mismo Torao que conocen quizá sea por eso... igual si quisieran saber un poco más de la vida de Law en esta historia déjenmelo en su comentario y lo considerare. Ahora sí, adelante con lo que nos interesa.

P.D. Si el gato gordo dice que lo haga igualmente se haré porque lo amo :P

* * *

Capitulo 9

parangaricutirimicuaro

* * *

Un empate no era una victoria, pero tampoco precisamente una derrota, cuando aquello sucedía lo normal era que el moreno tomase la decisión por sí mismo de si quería o no intentar salir con el rival a turno, aquella situación de empate solo le había sucedido en una ocasión anterior que había sido en su primera batalla contra Kid aunque extrañamente no recordaba haber estado tan adolorido tras aquella batalla, pero si lo pensaba bien aquella ocasión había sido una batalla de King Of Figthters y no una real, así que tenía sentido.

De cualquier manera ahora estaba de nuevo ante la encrucijada no tan difícil de si darle una nueva oportunidad al ojeroso o no, si bien aquel le había decepcionado ligeramente con su actitud inicial algo le decía que podían llegar a llevarse bastante bien, sobre todo porque a pesar de su apariencia parecía que Torao era un chico bastante agradable y amable, al menos con los animales ¿Quizá también con los niños? después de todo su amiga Nami era de esa manera también, aunque en el caso de la chica se debía a su pasado como huérfana y con Torao no era así ¿O lo era? Bueno no que él fuera huérfano, pero quizá había algo en su pasado… pensar aquellas cosas le hacía doler un poco el chichón en su cabeza cortesía de su abuelo que acababa de llegar de su último viaje y que gritando que ningún nieto suyo faltaría a clases por "leves raspones" le había pateado fuera de la casa, literalmente, y lanzadole sus ropas y mochila antes de cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

De nada habían servido que sus hermanos intentasen interpelar por él, al final había tenido que cambiarse en casa de la vecina que amablemente le había ayudado a ponerse la ropa pues con el esguince en su hombro le era un tanto difícil.

Bien podría haberse saltado las clases igualmente, después de todo tenía su justificante medico firmado por su doctor familiar Tony Chopper que a pesar de estar especializado en el área de pediatría seguía consultándolo a él y a sus hermanos y en ocasiones hasta a su padre pues a pesar de la apariencia de aquel castaño de baja estatura el médico había tratado a su familia desde que Dragón no fuera más que un niño y salvo por el tiempo con Pandaman (con quien había realizado el programa de movilidad medica) ningún otro doctor les había atendido anteriormente, el castaño sabia a la perfección cuando algo andaba mas con ellos y cuando solo mentían acerca de un dolor de panza o un resfrió con tal de faltar a la escuela. Bien podría haberse saltado las clases pues pero sentía curiosidad por saber si Traffy estaría ahí ¿Y si no lo estaba? bueno, ya pensaría en eso una vez llegando a la escuela y comprobando si el otro moreno estaba ahí o no.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El ojigris probablemente habría estado más cómodo en una fría camilla de hospital que en su acogedora y mullida cama, y es que al menos de la camilla habría podido levantarse.

Al parecer el "estoy bien, no me pasa nada" No era para nada valido en aquella casa, ni sus padres ni su hermana y ni siquiera su perro le habían permitido levantarse después de ser trasladado de la escuela a su casa en una ambulancia (cosa completamente innecesaria y que agradecía haber estado inconsciente mientras pasara pues no habría habido manera que lo subieran en esta de alguna otra forma) incluso Lami había chantajeado de alguna manera a Beepo para que se echase encima de él sin dejarle moverse siquiera en la cama mientras no había nadie para supervisarlo, llevaba ya casi una hora solo en casa con el animal encima de él, y no es que sus padres fueran crueles o que su hermana quisiera torturarlo, es solo que sus primos, que debían haber ido a hacerse cargo de él mientras su hermana iba al colegio y sus padres al trabajo resultaban ser unos irresponsables de primera, y bueno que no por nada los habían expulsado de su ultima escuela y ahora debían estar de vagos por un año.

Aunque si eran completamente justos su expulsión no había sido únicamente por vagos si no también por encubrir "ligeramente" a su primo, y es que eso de prenderle fuego al automóvil del profesor Doflamingo mientras su hermano Rosinante se hallaba en las cercanías no había sido exactamente la idea más brillante que alguna vez tuvieran, si bien habían logrado apagar el cuerpo del rubio a tiempo aquello le había granjeado a Penguin y Shachi la expulsión definitiva de la institución educativa y si aquellos no hubieran insistido en echarse toda la culpa probablemente a Law le hubiera ido igual.

Y bien, no es que esos dos fueran completamente irresponsables (aunque Law siempre dijera que sí) o que no quisieran bastante a su primo (que si ya se habían echado la culpa de un siniestro así y alguien dudaba de su cariño es porque estaban mal de sus facultades obviamente) si no que desde que habían sido expulsados se habían vuelto bastante flojos y eso de estar en casa de su primo a las 8am que era la hora en la que su hermanita se iba al colegio como que no les había sentado muy bien.

Normalmente no le hubiera importado demasiado, pero Beepo insistía en no quitársele de encima y para colmo le estaba presionando la maldita vejiga...

.

.

.

.

.

Para la hora en que sus primos dignaran a presentarse en su casa con el cabello medio revuelto y tremendas caras de sueño Trafalgar había esperado apenas medio segundo antes de salir corriendo al baño sin saludar siquiera, solo había esperado a que el can se quitase de encima para recibir a los recién llegados. Al regresar la escena que había encontrado le había hecho sonreír, aquellos dos desvergonzados se hallaban recostados en el piso encima de su san Bernardo abrazados y dormidos, si no supiera que eran sus primos hasta les habría considerado tiernos, pero los malditos le había hecho sufrir bastante (sin saberlo) así que sin tentarse el corazón siquiera le había brindado un buen puntapié al más cercano de ellos que había resultado ser Penguin quien por el impacto y la cercanía se callera enzima de Shachi en posición bastante comprometedora.

-Oh, ya regresaste Law.- dijo el que no había sido pateado soltando un sonoro bostezo.- nos dijeron que estabas enfermo, pero apenas si lo pareces.- se quejo el chico al que había pateado, volteando a ver a su primo mientras levantaba un poco la visera de aquel gorro donde llevaba escrito su nombre, sin preocuparse de quitarse de encima de quien fuera su hermano que parecía apenas ligeramente incomodo con el otro castaño entre sus piernas, de no haber sabido mejor Law hubiera considerado que entre esos dos había algo más de lo que se aparentaba.

-Le eh dicho a los viejos que estaba bien, pero ya sabes cómo son de exagerados.- Comento el ojigris sentándose a la cama con las piernas cruzadas y una sonrisa ligeramente sardónica, era verdad que le dolían las fisuras en sus costillas pero el daño había sido un tanto menor de lo que esperaba y no era como si no estuviera acostumbrado a las peleas desde antes, aquel era el motivo, probablemente, de que sus primos no le considerasen enfermo aun con la cantidad de golpes por su rostro y los vendajes en su cuerpo, incluso el suero y las sondas para monitorear sus signos vitales (que al correr al baño se habían desconectado y que de nuevo eran completamente innecesarias) les habían pasado casi desapercibidas, no por nada aquellos castaños eran sus compañeros de crimen desde que fueran niños apenas, estaban más que acostumbrados a quedar bastante adoloridos después de las peleas con chicos de otros barrios y en la escuela entre otras.

Ver al ojigris así no era nada nuevo y casi habían asentido obedientemente con eso de que los padres del moreno eran unos exagerados.

El grito que habían pegado sus tíos el día que Law llegase a casa con todos esos tatuajes aun les estaba grabado en la memoria como si hubiera sido ayer, incluso había entrado a discusión la cirugía para retirar aquellos, aquel había sido uno de los últimos actos de rebeldía por parte del moreno antes de que sus padres entendieran que no podían obligarle a hacer lo que ellos quisieran, y es que aunque desde pequeño aquellos habían planeado que el menor fuera un gran cirujano al igual que ellos el verdadero amor del ojeroso eran los animales y sin importarle la paga o el prestigio había insistido que acabada la preparatoria entraría a estudiar veterinaria, idea que no hacia demasiada gracia a sus padres, después del incidente de los tatuajes sin embargo las aguas se habían calmado a ese respecto mientras el ojeroso prometiera a portarse bien al menos.

Aunque ahora estaba esta pelea, la verdad es que su primo no solía meterse en líos solo porque si, normalmente solía haber algún motivo, como los idiotas que molestaban a Lami antes o aquellos desgraciados que habían puesto el numero de celular de Shachi en un baño público con mensajes obscenos referentes a este, habían tenido que cambiarle el número por la cantidad de llamadas de pervertidos que recibieran, joder si hasta parecía que el que fuera un chico en vez de espántales les alentaba aun mas, de cualquier manera Penguin estaba seguro que si Law se había metido en ese lio era por un buen motivo, o al menos eso quería pensar.- ¿Y bien? ¿A quién tenemos que patearle el trasero capitán?- Había dicho sonriendo con sorna ante aquella forma de llamarle al más alto mientras se sentaba en el suelo quitándose de encima de su hermano por fin, mirando directamente al rostro del moreno con una vista perfecta de como aquel se iba coloreando lentamente en un sonrojo que había nacido de manera discreta primero en sus mejillas y se había ido extendiendo progresivamente hasta las orejas del pelinegro conforme pasaban los segundos sin respuesta, bueno, ahora SI que eso era algo raro de ver.

.

.  
.

Las horas habían pasado lentas como nunca, ya una vez llegado se había dado cuenta enseguida que Traffy no iría a la escuela, aun así había mantenido sus esperanzas al menos la primera hora y media, ya para la segunda clase del día se había resignado completamente, había pasado las siguientes clases hasta la hora del receso dormitando y solo había despertado a la mención de comida realmente, sus amigos habían sido tan considerados como cabía esperar, Nami ya corría las apuestas de si saldría con Torao (aun no le hacía saber a sus amigos que había decidido llamarle Traffy mejor) o no después de la pelea del día anterior y aunque le había intentado sobornarle con carne Luffy había hecho acopio de toda la fuerza de voluntad de la que era capaz para no revelarle aquello a la chica antes de al mismo interesado en aquella respuesta. Quizá Luffy fuera desconsiderado y egoísta en muchas situaciones pero aquella no era una de estas.

Prometiendo, sin embargo, que una vez se lo hiciera saber al ojigris le mandaría un mensaje de texto a la pelinaranja había conseguido que esta le diera el soborno, después de todo estaba armando una pequeña fortuna con las apuestas y aquel negocio apenas comenzaba pues si el ojigris y el monito aquel comenzaban a salir seriamente empezaría a correr ahora la apuesta de cuantos días duraría el ojigris saliendo con el chico antes de que saliera huyendo pues tanto la reputación de los hermanos del pequeño como la del club de fans del menor era bastante conocida y esa semana volvían el vicepresidente de aquel, la presidenta del club se había graduado aquel año y por tanto el vicepresidente era activo responsable pero había tenido que salir en asuntos personales así que Trafalgar aun no tenía el gusto/desgracia de haberle conocido, pero ya se encontraría con Bartolomeo y una vez este supiera lo que había acontecido en su ausencia Boa seguramente no tardaría en enterarse... a pesar del reconociendo como club de fans oficial "Muguiwara love y asociados" en realidad este constaba únicamente de dos personas oficialmente pues las formas de inscripción resultaban ser bastante estrictas.

De cualquier manera apenas sonara el timbre de la salida Luffy iría a hacerle una visita al ojigris, eso era seguro.

.

.  
.

.

-¡Hola Traffy! ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo el sábado?-

La invitación se había hecho de manera tan descarada como espontanea por el chico que parado en el umbral de su casa no había sentido pena alguna en formular aquella pregunta aun con sus primos asomándose descaradamente detrás de él en la puerta, el más alto podía, aun después de que había cerrado apresuradamente, escuchar las risas ahogadas detrás de esta, seguramente aquellos chicos le bombardearían con preguntas en cuando volviera a entrar en casa comenzó a pensar con el sombrero moteado cubriéndole ligeramente los ojos ante aquella sombría perspectiva ¿Por qué ese chiquillo debía ser tan inoportuno? Perdido en aquel rencor momentáneo no había notado cuando Luffy se había acercado más hasta que observase a este con su rostro a escasos centímetros del propio.- ¿Que sucede Tras..fa...- ¿Estaba alucinando o el chico intentaba decir su apellido apropiadamente?- Tras... mmm...- la leve expresión de frustración en el rostro del pequeño le hacía lucir ligeramente adorable.- ¿Estás bien?- habítale escuchado decir al final y no pudo evitar sonreír de manera un tanto sincera.

-Estoy bien Monkey-ya...-  
-Luffy.-  
-¿Mmm? -  
-Llámame Luffy, si llegamos a ser algo más que amigos no te quiero llamándome por mi apellido.-  
-¿Si llegamos a…?- pregunto levantando una ceja de manera inquisitiva.

-Si bueno, aun no estoy seguro de que debamos ser novios, y no creo que Traffy esté seguro tampoco.- Sosteniendo la mirada de aquellos orbes color chocolate el más alto había podido sentir todas sus intenciones completamente al desnudo, si estaba engañando a alguien al decir que hacia aquello por orgullo era a si mismo pues si bien era verdad que algo había de eso aquellos ojos del mas bajo le decían que si aquel era el único motivo no tendría oportunidad alguna.- por eso te invitaba a salir el sábado, supongo que podemos decidir después de eso.-

-Bien, Luffy.- Dijo haciendo énfasis en el nombre del chico.- Entonces deberías llamarme por mi nombre también.- no entendía por qué si tanto trabajo le costaba al menor decir su apellido no le llamaba simplemente por su nombre.

-mmm...- pensándoselo por unos minutos el monito desvió la mirada hacia un lado mientras juntaba sus labios uno contra el otro hacia el interior de su boca, haciéndole poner una expresión bastante curiosa.- Me lo pensare...- a decir verdad aunque el apellido de aquel muchacho era mas difícil que un trabalenguas quería intentar a decirlo bien por lo menos una vez antes de llamar al otro por su nombre pero no se lo diría, aun no, si salían juntos entonces quizá.- ¿Te veré el sábado entonces?-

El más alto se llevo una mano a la nuca, pasándosela por el cabello por debajo del gorro.- Supongo que si.- La brillante sonrisa del monito incluso le había hecho sonreír a su vez, no estaba muy seguro todavía de que aquello fuera lo que quisiera pero aquella sonrisa al menos le hacía sentir bastante bien y el que aquella no fuera a ser una decisión unilateral tampoco estaba tan mal.

.

.  
.

Continuara

* * *

Y bueno, espero que les halla gustado el capitulo, como quien sabe de qué color sea el cabello de Penguin eh decidido que sea castaño igual que Shachi y Lami. Muchas gracias por leer y los comentarios son bien recividos~

P.D. con mucho amor para el gato en estos días de frio que apenas si pueden calentarse poquito con besitos y mimos kisu kisu


	10. cita

Y después de un largo tiempo vuelvo a actualizar esta historia, me pregunto si alguien aun la leerá…

Gato gordo de las ideas, porque me has abandonado? –Haciendo drama aunque solo este dormida a su lado.- yo te amaba(?)

* * *

Capitulo 10  
Cita

* * *

El ojigris no estaba seguro como era que su cita del sábado había terminando convirtiéndose en lo que ahora era, aunque el monito no parecía notarlo, cuando en la entrada de su casa viera a Luffy parado frente a un Sedan blanco no había pensado nada realmente hasta que el chiquillo había abierto la puerta trasera para él y dejándole pasar se trepase al interior del auto enseguida, los hermanos mayores del chiquillo en los asientos delanteros no le habían alarmado de momento, suponía que aquellos les dejarían en el lugar que el menor había escogido para su cita de camino a donde quiera que ellos fueran, no fue hasta que observo al rubio aparcar el auto en el estacionamiento del parque de diversiones que noto, con terrible pesadumbre lo que ya se venía sospechando durante todo el camino, que aquello se trataría de una cita doble... o peor aún, una cita con dos chaperones.

-¿Que sucede Trafalgar? te vez un poco pálido, ¿Seguro que estás listo para una cita en tu condición?- escucho al rubio que había estado condiciendo decirle con aquella empalagosa sonrisa que le causaba leves escalofríos pues la sabia una fachada completamente, al lado del copiloto un sonoro bostezo anunciaba el despertar del pecoso.

-¿Es así Torao?- La mirada de Luffy se había centrado en el rostro del ojigris tratando de detectar aquello que su hermano había apuntado, Luffy había pasado todo el camino inquieto y sin hablar realmente pues según el quería que aquello fuera sorpresa y si hablaba acabaría diciéndolo de manera que el camino hasta ahí había sido sorprendentemente silencioso y en calma, únicamente el sonido de la radio en una estación de noticias locales se había escuchado durante todo el camino, de ahí que el pecoso se hubiera quedado dormido y el monito había estado a punto de seguir por el mismo camino si no hubiera sido por que se distraía cada 3 segundo por algo en la ventana.

Pensado que un parque de diversiones seria buen lugar para una cita después de una pelea Luffy había escogido aquel lugar de su larga lista de a-donde-debería-sacra-a-pasear-a-Torao que se había hecho en la semana con ayuda de sus amigos Ussop y Nami, el primero pues tenía más o menos experiencia con eso y la segunda por que no le habría dejado de mandar mensajes preguntándole por los detalles si no la hacía participe de lo que estaba planeado, habían decidido en el parque de diversiones mas pensando en Luffy y en que (como había sucedido en verdad) sus hermanos probablemente no le dejasen ir solo y si tenían suerte quizá se extraviaran de sus hermanos y tuvieran algunos momentos a solas pero si el ojeroso no se sentía con ánimos para aquello no quería forzarle tampoco.

-Estoy bien Luffy-ya, solo no pensé que tus hermanos fuera a pasar el día con nosotros.- ahora caía en cuenta de que grado de idiotez había sido pensar aquello, con la fama que tenían los hermanitos aquellos…

-¿Algo de malo con ello bato?- pregunto el recién despertado Ace con su mejor cara intimidante de sueño (la cual no era muy buena a decir verdad) antes de tener que limpiarse la baba que se le había escurrido mientras dormía, causando que tanto Sabo como Luffy soltasen una pequeña risilla mientras el ojigris solo rodaba los ojos.

-No, nada que no pueda arreglarse de cualquier forma.-comento antes de salir del auto a prisa antes de que comenzara alguna tonta pelea sin que siquiera hubiera podido tener su cita aun.

Parecía casi imposible perder a los mayores, cuando Sabo fuera a comprar los boletos Ace se había quedado con ellos, cuando Ace corriera a comprar palomitas Luffy se apresuraba a ir tras de él para que le comprase algo también, valla que al final había parecido mas una salida entre amigos que una verdadera cita, entre las peleas, la comida, los juegos y los shows apenas si había habido tiempo para pensar en otra cosa que divertirse... aun con los hermanos entrometidos que no les dejaban tomar la mano o que en todo momento buscaban algo por lo cual culpar al tatuado y que acababan usurpando su lugar en las atracciones junto a Luffy, hasta parecían turnarse, en un juego era Ace quien subía con el monito y en el otro Sabo, el restante quedaba atrapado con Trafalgar obviamente, sinceramente probablemente había sido mejor, a pesar de que habían dicho que lo intentarían había un cierto aire de tensión eh incertidumbre que tenia a Law algo incomodo, no recordaba haberse divertido tan limpiamente ni siquiera con sus primos o su hermana menor y eso que había asistido con ellos al parque de atracciones un centenar de veces.

Habían subido a la mayoría de las atracciones mecánicas, desde la montaña rusa y el martillo hasta las tazas giratorias y los carritos chocones, en estos últimos se había desatado una especie de competencia entre el equipo de Sabo y Law Vs Ace y Luffy donde cada cual trataba de chocar con más fuerza y más veces al contrario, de los 4 no había a cual irle con quien era el más competitivo así que al final habían salido aun discutiendo en voz alta acerca de quién había sido el ganador, sin claro resultado en ningún momento.

"El dragoncito feliz" aquella ultima había sido la única atracción en la que los mayores no les habían acompañado debido al límite de edad y Law casi no había entrado por la estatura pero la empleada no había podido contra las adorables suplicas del monito que al final se había salido con la suya en el recorrido tan infantil y lleno de colores que Law no estaba muy seguro como había acabado disfrutando de este... probablemente culpa de la contagiosa sonrisa del menor durante todo el recorrido en el cochecito con forma de dragón mal dibujado que les llevaba a través de salas mecánicas adornadas con escenas de ninjas y samuráis peleando y moviéndose de manera repetitiva pero graciosa, entre risas y gestos el menor le había señalado cada cosa como si el ojigris no pudiera verla por si mismo y extrañamente aquello le había hecho sonreír bastante, no habían tenido roces de manos ni contactos impropios como pensó aprovecharían una vez no estuvieran los hermanos del más joven a la vista pero aun así el moreno más alto había disfrutado de ese rato a solas en sobremanera, casi tanto como para no lamentarse de que hubiera terminado tan pronto.

Al finalizar el paseo ya estaban ahí los mayores de nuevo, esperándoles un poco mas allá de la salida de la atracción aunque aparentemente discutiendo entre ellos, o bueno, con el pecoso haciendo una mueca de enojo mientras el otro trataba de apaciguarle, la manera como el rubio tomaba el rostro del moreno suavemente intentando que voltease a verlo estaba tan llena de cariño y devoción que era casi increíble de ver, no parecían haberse percatado de la presencia de ellos aun, estaban a algunos metros de distancia pero la escena parecía resaltar de entre la multitud y cuando Luffy se detuviera a su lado tomándole de la manga de la camisa azul marino que había decidido llevar aquel Law día había volteado a ver a aquel un tanto preocupado, por la diferencia de alturas y el sombrero de paja que el chico no se había quitado en todo el paseo no le era muy fácil adivinar la cara que estaría poniendo pero la repentina seriedad que emanaba su lenguaje corporal le había hecho cuestionarse la actitud del pequeño.- pasa algo mugí...- no había terminado la frase cuando sintiera al menor jalarle del brazo para que le siguiera cuando se había echado a correr en dirección opuesta a donde se hallaban sus hermanos, volteando fugazmente el ojeroso había podido ver a los otros dos a la distancia sonreír como si nada en el mundo les preocupase antes de que el rubio se inclinase hacia su hermano para rosar sus labios suavemente en una clara muestra de amor mas allá del fraternal, levemente se preguntaba si aquello tendría algo que ver con el súbito cambio de actitud en el monito que ahora le llevaba quien sabe a qué lugar.

Cerca de una de las muchas plazas donde las parejas y familias se sentaban a tomar aliento después de las atracciones o entre estas se habían detenido al fin, el menor le había dejado ir del brazo al momento y la leve sensación de decepción que aquello le causara a Law no le habría sabido explicar bien.- ¿Alguna vez te ah gustado alguien enserio?- La pregunta había sido tan repentina que el ojigris pensaba que quizá la había imaginado, mas aun por que quien la había articulado se hallaba mirando hacia otra parte.

Con la camisa amarilla estampada y los pantalones color pistacho que el chico del sombrero de paja había decidido usar ese día probablemente sería bastante difícil perderle de vista, contrarios a lo que podía pensarse sin embargo el conjunto parecía sentarle demasiado bien, los botines que casi estaba seguro le habrían sido prestados por alguno de sus hermanos complementaban el conjunto de manera bastante agradable y de espaldas a él y con aquella actitud no tan volátil Luffy parecía casi un chico de su edad, capaz de formular aquella incomoda pregunta.

-Supongo que si... ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

Luffy no había querido preguntar directamente si el más alto se había enamorado alguna vez, después de todo a la edad que ellos tenían casi cualquier cosa podía considerarse amor pero no era eso lo que Luffy buscaba, el monito había crecido rodeado por gente que se amaba en diferentes maneras, pero una tan sincera como la anterior, aun cuando más joven y aun con la manera como sus hermanos se empeñaban en negarlo siempre había sabido que el cariño que estos dos se tenían era muy diferente al que le tenían a él, por un motivo o por otro el pequeño siempre parecía acabar siendo el que quedaba excluido del trió y mientras que su hermano Sabo siempre intercedía para que le dejasen jugar con ellos Ace al principio se había comportado bastante osco y después distante, al punto de decirle cosas que en ese entonces no había entendido muy bien pero que tras conocer a Pandaman había podido asimilar un poco mejor, sus hermanos eran afortunados de tenerse el uno al otro, aun si todavía no se lo habían dicho de frente y aun si aquella relación que tenían le ponía un poco celoso (un muy celoso en realidad) había vivido tanto tiempo frente a ella que le parecía casi natural, era la misma sensación que recordaba de cuando pequeño entre sus padres, antes de que su mama falleciera y su padre se refugiara en el trabajo de la manera que lo hacía actualmente para sobrellevar la perdida.

Sabo no había conocido a la mama de los D. pero el monito estaba seguro que el gran apego que tanto Dragón como Ace sentían por el rubio estaba ligado en gran parte a que este ultimo desprendía esa misma aura de paz y seguridad que recordaba haber sentido entre los brazos de esa mujer cuando más pequeño, Luffy pues estaba bien seguro de lo que buscaba en una relación, no quería obviamente que fuera igual a la de sus padres o sus hermanos pero quería aquel sentimiento, eso que había experimentado una vez y que no estaba seguro poder volver a encontrar de nuevo pero por el que daría todo de si volvía a hallarle en alguna ocasión. Sabía lo que quería y quería saber si el ojigris también lo sabía, de ahí su pregunta inicial y de ahí que aun cuando Torao le gustaba no estuviera seguro de querer algo con él, no quería enamorarse de alguien que solo le viera como una cosa pasajera.- ¿Has querido alguna vez a alguien hasta que duela?- volteando a encarar al otro le había sonreído apenas en una insinuación de alegría, cruzando sus miradas en lo que parecía mas una batalla que una conversación, el había amado hasta llorar y si quería volver a hacerlo no quería equivocarse, estaba comenzando a cansarse de las decepciones en verdad.

Al final el ojigris haba sonreído un poco de medio lado, pasándose la mano por el cabello mientras desviaba la mirada ¿Por qué era que tenían que hablar de eso en aquel momento? ¿Y por que tenían que ponerse las cosas tan serias? quería aligerar el humor y recuperar esa sensación agradable de apenas hacia unos momento pero algo le decía que si se comportaba de la manera que normalmente solía hacerlo solo estaría echando las cosas por la borda de nuevo.- ¿Por qué me preguntas estas cosas Luffy-ya? -

-No creo que tengas lo que hace falta, no para luchar por alguien de la forma que se tiene que hacer.- había dicho el menor sin rodeos, aquello del tacto no era realmente lo suyo.- pero yo podría luchar por ti si tú me dejas.- dejo por un segundo que sus palabras se asimilaran bien en el cerebro del tatuado, sopesando sus reacciones.- supongo que de cierta forma siempre debió ser así... - pensando un poco en como habían sido las cosas hasta el momento soltó un pequeño suspiro.- Las relaciones no pueden ser unilaterales después de todo.- "unilateral" si, conocía esa palabra, Pandaman se la había dicho una vez, junto con algunas otras palabras difíciles que conocía gracias a él.- ¿Te gustaría intentarlo Law?-

Mas que una declaración de amor por parte de un colegial aquello le había recordado una declaración de un intento por algo demasiado diferente a lo que el ojeroso estaba acostumbrado, no le había pasado por alto el uso de su nombre, sabía que las cosas no funcionaban como regularmente lo harían con el pequeño, cada cambio de pagina era una experiencia mucho más curiosa que la anterior donde el chico tenía el control del timón por completo, haciéndole dar vueltas a un lado y al otro y en contra viento tan aprisa que apenas si podía seguirle el paso y después de todas las imposiciones, después de todos los caprichos y los cambios de eventos estaban al fin en el mismo lugar donde habían iniciado, con el chico preguntándole si quería salir con él, probablemente no habría una tercera oportunidad si echaba a perder de nuevo aquella...

.

.  
.

.  
continuara

* * *

Últimamente siento que esta historia a perdido su toque, por eso me eh tardado tanto en actualizarla, había pensado que fuera un poco más extensa y complicada pero ahora me la estoy pensando a en verdad dejarla como un lawlu (aunque en mi mente es mas como un Lulaw)… no se, igual se que a muchas les gusta esa pareja así que no estaría tan mal, aunque a ser sinceras no era el plan… igual me gustaría oír opiniones si alguien aun se lee esto xD

Gato gordo… empezare a codificar tus mensajes de ahora en adelante, miau miau miau miau… miau miau.


	11. Declaracion

Dormido en su hombro estaba el pequeño monito, al frente los hermanos de este iban en tal silencio que de no ser por el sonido de los limpia parabrisas Law hubiera pensado que aquellos también dormían aunque eso sería imposible pues si Sabo se hubiera quedado dormido seguramente el auto en el que iban hubiera derrapado por la carretera mojada llevándolos a todos a su inminente muerte de manera menos dolorosa de la que esperaba a Trafalgar Law por su decisión de salir una vez más con Monkey D. Luffy.

La lluvia apenas si se había anunciado por el fuerte rugido de un trueno que cortase el cielo antes de que las pequeñas gotitas comenzaran a mojar los rostros de los curiosos que viendo el azul transformarse en gris tardaban unos cuantos segundos en darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, el bonito día se había convertido en cuestión de segundos en una furiosa tormenta que había forzado a la mayoría de la gente a refugiarse, la mayoría, Law y Luffy, aun de pie en el descanso parecían no darse cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, ni siquiera las llamadas por medio del sistema de voceo del parque que clamaban sus nombres les habían hecho salir de aquel casi duelo de miradas.

El mundo le estaba lloviendo encima a Trafalgar Law y no estaba seguro si lo que escuchaba en sus oídos era el estruendo de su corazón o la fuerte y fría lluvia que no oscurecía en ningún momento la fuerza de la mirada frente suyo.—Creo que estará bien.—dijo Law y la sonrisa que vio dibujarse en aquel momento en el rostro del monito resulto hacer que su corazón se detuviera por unos instantes, estaba seguro ahora que no era la lluvia la que golpeteaba contra sus oídos.

—Me agradas Tra-guy. —

—¿No debería ser me gustas? — ya ignoraba el cambio de apodos, a ser sinceros era mejor no molestarse.

—También me gustas.—

¿Se podía ser más sincero que aquel chiquillo? Trafalgar pensó que su primer beso con aquel chico seria torpe y mojado, lleno de saliva, sucio y quizá hasta pegajoso, como los de los niños pequeños, no podía haber estado más equivocado, las manos del más bajo había acariciado sus mejillas todo el rato, pasando sus dedos de manera delicada por sus patillas y la perrilla de aquella sombra de barba que por el fin de semana no había rasurado, cuando sintió el primer indicio de la cálida lengua acariciando su labio inferior por encima de la fría lluvia no pudo negarle acceso, separando sus labios para sentirse instruido en un dominante beso, no queriendo quedarse atrás había rodeado a Luffy con sus brazos por la cintura pero aquel no había hecho más que apegársele con gusto. El sabor de la mantequilla y el algodón de azúcar nunca le habían parecido a Law tan atrayentes, casi podía jurar que había sentido a Luffy sonreír dentro del beso hasta que por la cercanía el sombrero de paja se le había caído de la cabeza al monito.

Solo entonces se habían separado y ni siquiera en aquel momento habían notado que en los altavoces aún se escuchaban sus nombres, Luffy tomo el sombrero cada vez más empapado del suelo y se lo volvió a poner en los cabellos mojados, sonriendo como un niño pequeño en dirección a Law antes de comenzar a brincotear por los charcos que rápidamente se iban formando.—el pronostico del tiempo nunca dijo que llovería. —Le había escuchado decir a Luffy, haciéndose oír sobre la tormenta mientras el clima era iluminado brevemente por su sonrisa, las nubes no eran tan espesas y a pesar del mal clima no parecía un día realmente gris. Al contrario, Law estaba seguro que si por ahí aparecía algún arcoíris Luffy le haría ir en busca de la olla de oro corriendo tan a prisa como fuera posible.

Ace fue quien les encontró después de un rato, Law le había hecho señas al verlo correr entre la lluvia cuando llegó al lado de su hermano y aquel detestable ser lo primero que hizo fue propinarle un buen coscorrón Luffy. — ¿En que estabas pensando para perderte de esa forma mocoso? — el regaño iba cargado de ansiedad más que de molestia, un bufido entre frustrado y aliviado había abandonado los labios del pecoso antes de que atrajera a Luffy en un apretado y sofocante abrazo. — Nos tenías preocupados idiota, vamos donde Sabo. —

—Ace, estoy saliendo con Tra-guy. —

—Sí, ya sé que él también estaba aquí contigo pero eso no quiere decir que puedas perderte de esa manera. — como si se tratase de un padre preocupado con su necio crio Ace le había arrastrado unos pasos para que comenzaran a ir a la cabina de anuncios donde Sabo ya les esperaba bastante nervioso, Law por su parte solo se había dedicado a seguirlos y aunque era obvio que Ace no había entendido lo que su hermano menor trataba de decirle no iba a hacer hincapié en ello tampoco.

Luffy seguramente pensó que se había hecho entender, pues no se molestó en volver a decir aquello hasta que una vez llegados a la cabina de anuncios la escena que ya había tenido lugar con Ace en una ocasión se había repetido de manera prácticamente idéntica. — ¿En que estabas pensando para perderte de esa forma mocoso? — Era como estar viendo una grabación, o la audición de una obra, porque eran las mismas palabras pero dichas por el rubio. —Nos tenías preocupados idiota.—

—Sabo, estoy saliendo con Tra-guy.— en aquella ocasión el comentario no había pasado completamente desapercibido, al menos no por parte de Sabo, Ace simplemente rodó los ojos al pensar que Luffy no entendía que estar con un amigo no era excusa para preocuparlos, el rubio por su parte había podido detectar un algo más en esas palabras que no le gustaba.

—Vallamos al Auto, es mejor ir a casa y cambiarnos. — Dijo Sabo, como ignorando lo que Luffy acababa de decir, los otros tres le siguieron en casi silencio, Ace se hallaba cansado de corretear en busca de su hermano menor, Law, un poco nervioso por lo que pasaría a partir de aquel momento y solo el menor de cuatro parecía seguir de buen humor, Law había tenido un buen sabor cuando lo besara y aun le quedaba la agradable y cálida sensación del contacto, también sus hermanos parecían estar tomando las cosas mejor de lo que esperaba, o al menos de esa manera lo había interpretado.

Al entrar en el Auto Luffy se durmió a los minutos, cansado como se hallaba de corretear todo el día y sabiendo que no obtendría comida hasta que estuvieran un poco más cerca de la ciudad aquella había parecido el mejor plan, Ace no había tardado en seguirle cuando Sabo encendiera la calefacción del auto para que no fueran a resfriarse con la empapada que se habían dado, los únicos despiertos para escuchar de nuevo las noticias en la estación de Radio habían sido Sabo y Law o al menos así hubiera sido si el rubio no hubiera apagado la radio apenas lanzar una mirada para cerciorarse de que tanto Luffy como Ace se encontrasen ya fuera de combate.

—Voy a decirte una cosa, Trafalgar Law. — La voz de Sabo carecía de cualquier rastro de dulzura falsa, seria como si se tratase de un tema delicado. —si le pones una garra encima a Luffy eres hombre muerto, aun estas a tiempo de retirarte. — una amenaza en toda forma, una amenaza de verdad.

.

.

.

.

Continuara.

Hola, después de un año… si, un año, lo sé, casi no podía creer que deje tanto tiempo sin actualizar pero bueno, después de tanto tiempo aquí esta este pequeño capitulo, espero que aun halla alguien por aquí para leerlo.

Cualquier comentario es bien recibido, incluso los tomatazos por no actualizar(¿) la historia no está oficialmente en Hiatus pero si estaré tardando más que las demás en actualizarla, solo para que lo tengan en mente u.u

Con amor para el gato popodo, lo amo a pesar de su popododad.


End file.
